Waking Up In Vegas
by last.sentence
Summary: America tiene un plan para reactivar su economia que involucra a todos los paises, una cuidad llena de luces, apuestas y ¡Mucho Dinero! Pero en la cuidad del pecado, todo se sale de control. Despues de todo "Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas"
1. ¡Let's go to Nevada!

(Mi primer fic de Hetalia!! Yupi! xD...No es el tipo de historias que acostumbro a escribir asi que espero que sean buenos y aporten con criticas constructivas y no me maten xD)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (aw...u.u), pero eso no me detiene en la loca aventura de escribir fanfics muajajaja ...eh, como decia, Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto...(aunke si Hidekaz kiere mi idea para una tira...no tengo problemas en recibir unos cuantos dolares xD) Y si esta idea ya fue escrita...no me golpeen por favor ;---;.

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Chapter 1: "Let's go to Nevada!"

- Bueno, para...para....ter...ar...confe...cia... agreg...e...que...- Ludwig apenas podia escuchar sus propias palabras - el mun...o....calent...nto....bal.....!¡AUSTRIA PUEDES PARAR ESA MUSIQUITA INFERNAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!

Austria que había estado con los ojos cerrados y con aspecto de estar en otro mundo miro a Ludwig, notoriamente molesto.

- Punto Uno, Para tu informacion, no es "musiquita infernal" es la "5ta Sinfonía de Bethoveen", una obra maestra de la musica clasica, si se me permite aclarar...Punto dos, es una melodia sumamente relajante que sirve para amenizar nuestras conversacion y evitar conflictos mayores y punto tres, no, no voy a pararla...

- Sumamente relajante – dijo Alemania sarcásticamente, masajeandose las sienes con insistencia.

- ¿Sabian que en realidad la 5ta Sinfonia fue escrita en Corea? - agrego Yong Soo alegremente provocando enormes gotas de sudor en las frentes del resto de los Orientales.

- Es mejor la musica de Sir Elton John...- dijo Inglaterra luego se beber un sorbo de te.

- Oh~ por favor...Elton John es gay...- respondio Francia.

- Callate, wine bastard...Eso no le quita lo bueno...

- ¡No pueden comparar a Elton John con Bethoveen! - exclamo Austria horrorizado.

- En mi opinion es mejor An café...- susurro Japon con rostro inexpresivo.

- A mi me gustan los Backstreet Boys...Britney Spears...¡O Paris Hilton! - ese obviamente fue America.

- ¡No con Paris NOOOOOO! - Roderich comenzaba a entrar en desesperacion.

- ¡TA TA TA TAAAAAN! ¡TA TA TA TAAAAN! - canto Feliciano con todas sus fuerzas, la 5ta Sinfonia, muy cerca de los oidos de Ludwig.

- ¡SILEEEEEEENCIO!

Todos se quedaron callados ante el grito furioso del Aleman.

- Austria dile al pianista que deje de tocar ¡AHORA!

- Lo siento, pero la musica es parte fundamental de mi casa. Si van a quejarse de estar forma, no volvamos a celebrar un encuentro de naciones en mi casa.- contesto Austria cruzandose de brazos profundamente ofendido.

- Perfecto. Otro pais menos en el que hacer conferencias.. - Ludwig tomo un papel que tenia a su lado con el titulo "Sedes de Conferencia Mundial disponibles" y tacho el nombre de Austria. - Creo que...es hora de dar por terminada la sesion...

- 'ero...n' podem's irnos sin decidir 'onde sera la pr'xima conferencia – dijo Suecia secamente acomodandose las gafas - M' esposa y yo que'emos e'tar seguros de que esto n' se volvera a re'etir .

- No soy su esposa – dijo sonriendo Finlandia- Pero estoy de acuerdo con Su. Debemos dejar establecido donde sera la proxima conferencia.

- Esta bien...esta bien..- Ludwig lo unico que deseaba era volver a la paz de su casa, tomarse una cerveza y ya. - Y Bien...Inglaterra ¿Por que no eres tu la proxima sede y nos vamos de unas vez por todas de aqui?

- No, no, no – dijo Arthur desaprobando la idea con el pulgar hacia abajo – Ya he sido sede tres veces este año. Es hora de que le toque a otro...¿Que tal tu, Japon?

Kiku nego con la cabeza.

- Hay una gran convencion Nacional de Anime este año en mi pais, no postergaremos ese gran evento por una insignificante conferencia de paises, lo siento.

- Yo podria ser la proxima sede – dijo Canada alzando timidamente la mano.

- Pero – agrego Japon – He tenido curiosidad de conocer las habilidades organizacionales de Herakles-san ¿Por que no hacemos la proxima conferencia en Grecia?

Herakles, que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo apaciblemente, dio un respingo y abrio los ojos repentinamente.

- Eh, claro, Japon, yo podria...

- Si, claro ¿Y donde la haremos? ¿En el Olimpo? ¡Oh Gran Zeus! ¡Baja desde las alturas y ven a violar a nuestras mujeres! ¡Ohh nooo arranquemos del Minotauro! ¡Hagámonos un par de estupidas alas de cera y volemos hacia el sol! - se burlo Turquia mientras miraba al cielo con las manos alzadas con expresion de hablarle a dios. Herakles lo miro iracundo y un gruñido salio desde el fondo de su pecho.

- No te burles de mi cultura...

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede. - volvio a susurrar Canada.

- Que lo haga Egipto

- Yo paso – dijo por toda respuesta el Africano de ojos dorados - ¿Por que no lo haces tu, Turquia?

- ¡Si y de paso todos volvemos a restaurar el Imperio Otomano! - Herakles ya estaba por levantarse de su silla – Te odio...

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede...

- ¿Sabian que las conferencias mundiales fueron inventadas en Corea?

- ¡YO SERE LA SEDE!  
- Tu no, Sealand, ni siquiera eres una Nacion...- lo reprocho Arthur a lo que el pequeño respondio sacandole la lengua.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos en Francia? El pais del _amour~_...Puedo ir y mostrarles cuan _grande_ es mi torre Eiffel~ – sugirio Francis con una mirada bastante lasciva.

- ¡Nadie quiere ver tu torre Eiffel!

- Ya todos la hemos visto.. - susurro Austria mientras Hungria recordaba "maravillosos" momentos.

- ¿Y tu Suiza? ¿Estas disponible?

- Temporada de Chocolate. Tenemos demasiado trabajo.

- ¡Chocolate! - exclamo Feliciano - ¡Hagamosla en Suiza, por favor, Alemania!

- El ya dijo que no podia...

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede...- Canada esta vez alzo un poco mas la voz.

- ¿Que tal tu, China? - sugirio España – Siempre he querido saber si es verdad que comen perros...

- No puedo, aru. Aun estamos reponiendonos desde los pasados Juegos Olimpicos, aru.

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede...

- Yo creo que Lituania deberia organizar la proxima conferencia. - dijo Rusia sonriendo - ¿Que opinas, Lituania?

- Eh...Eh...y...yo no ...no puedo...no creo estar en condiciones...eh..jeje...- contesto Toris temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Oh que lastima, bueno en ese caso, creo que no tenemos mas remedio que realizarla en Rusia – sonrio Ivan.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamaron el resto de los paises.

- Yo podria ser la siguiente se...

- ¡Ya se! - salto repentinamente America interrumpiendo la enesima sugerencia de su hermano- ¡Podriamos hacerla en USA!

- No, no – se nego Inglaterra – Ya te conocemos de memoria, Alfred...

- Habla por ti, Iggy – dijo Francia alzando repetidamente las cejas – Quizás tu si lo conoces de memoria...todo entero~...

- ¿Q...Que? ¡¿QUE ESTAS INSUNUANDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO?! - exclamo Arthur tan rojo como los tomates de Antonio, lanzandose directamente al cuello del Frances

- Ya se que hemos estado muchas veces en Washington D.C, pero, esta vez podriamos ir a un lugar diferente...

- ¡Cualquier lugar en America es divertido! ¡Yo voy con el Señor Alfred! - grito Corea.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?. Bueno eso no importa...Yo tenia la idea de que podriamos hacer la proxima conferencia en Nevada...

- Ehh...Alfred...- susurro Canada teniendo la leve sospecha de a donde iba a parar todo este asunto.

- ¡NEVADA! ¡Siiiii! - Italia del Norte salto de alegria en su asiento - ¡Vamos a Nevada, Ludwig, Por favor! ¡Di que si! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Si?!

Ludwig ya no soportaba el intenso dolor de cabeza que le estaba trayendo toda esta junta.

- Esta bien...ya que no hay mas propuestas...

- Pero si yo estoy ofreciendo Ottawa para la junta hace cerca de media hora...- se quejo Canada.

- La proxima reunion de llevara a cabo en Nevada, Estados Unidos. Se da por finalizada la sesion.

Todos los paises se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a salir de la sala mientras realizaban llamadas a sus jefes por medios de sus celulares.

Una vez el lugar quedo vacio, Alfred se froto las manos y sonrio con satisfaccion. Su plan iba a la perfeccion...

- ¿Que te traes entre manos, hermanito? - dijo desafiante, Canada, a sus espaldas. Alfred se dio vuelta sorprendido. Obviamente no había notado la precensia de su hermano en la habitacion.

- Eh...Eh ¿Yo? ¡Matthew pero que cosas dices! ¡Claro que no me traigo nada! ¡Los Heroes no hacen ese tipo de cosas!... Sera mejor que regresemos pronto a norteamerica. Tengo mucho que organizar...

Canada le dirigio una ultima mirada sospechosa a Alfred y se retiro de la habitacion.

America se acomodo sus lentes y volvio a sonreir.

Solo le quedaba esperar que el resto de las naciones llevaran sus bolsillos atiborrados de dinero. Por que...¿Que diversion tenian las Vegas si no llevabas dinero?

¡Hagan sus apuestas señores! ¡Por que el plan de estabilizacion economica de America esta a punto de comenzar!

**Notas de la Autora: **Fin del primer capitulo, una introduccion al lio en que los muchachos se van a meter xD. El titulo lo saque de una cancion de Katty Perry: "Waking Up In Vegas". La escuche y la idea simplemente vino a mi mente, nunca he leido un fic acerca de esto, pero creo ke deben haber muchos por ahi... xD. Espero que sigan leyendo ^^, no se cuantos capitulos seran xD, soy un desastre....

Reviews son siempre bien recibidos ^^


	2. Bienvenidos a La Ciudad Del Pecado

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece (aw...u.u), pero eso no me detiene en la loca aventura de escribir fanfics muajajaja ...eh, como decia, Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto...(aunke si Hidekaz kiere mi idea para una tira...no tengo problemas en recibir unos cuantos dolares xD) Y si esta idea ya fue escrita...no me golpeen por favor ;---;.

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Chapter 2: "Bienvenidos a la "Cuidad del Pecado"

- ¡Wooo~ooo! ¡Mira, Ludwig! ¡Qur lujoso autobus! ¿Ya llegamos a Nevada?

- Feliciano – Ludwig por alguna extraña razon, aun no se deshacia del dolor de cabeza que lo atacaba desde la pasada junta- Aun no llegamos a Nevada...

- ¡Doitsu! ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? ¡Vamos Ven! - el Italiano tiro del brazo del rubio y lo llevo hasta un par de asientos del autobus.

- Esta bien...¡Pero yo quiero ventana! - exclamo el Aleman para sorpresa de todos.

- No se vaaaaale...

Afuera, Lovino los miraba iracundo.

- Que ni se vayan muy al fondo...o ese macho patatas va a saber lo que es malo....

- Calma, Lovi, ya veras como conmigo olvidas todo ese asunto – sonrio Antonio poniendole una mano sobre el hombro al otro Italiano.

- Alejate de mi pervertido...

- ¿Pueden subirse ya? - los apremios Austria, impaciente – Se estan demorando demasiado..

- ¿Por que tan impaciente, Rode, _amour?- _pregunto Francis mientras se acercaba a los presentes.

- ¡HYAAAAAAAA FRAAAANCIAAAA! - Lovino se subio al regazo de Antonio, como si fuera una novia.

- Asi me gusta...- dijo España mientras subia al autobus con Lovino en brazos, recibiendo vitores del resto de los pasajeros.

- Este viaje va a ser una tortura...- dijo Austria mientras subia al autobus seguido de cerca por Francis.

- ¡Okay! ¿Estamos todos a bordo? Entonces...¡Let's GO!- Exclamo America mientras el bus comenzaba la marcha.

- ¡Esperen! - decía Matthew mientras corria tras el bus.

- ¿No siente como si faltara alguien? - pregunto Inglaterra, mientras Francis se sentaba junto a el.

- Mmmm – Francis se arodillo en su asiento y miro al resto de los pasajeros.- Mmm No...no falta nadie...

- Pero estoy seguro de que falta alguien – insistia Arthur mientras, a su lado en la ventana, Canada saltaba y hacia señas para que lo vieran, sin éxito.

- ¡El señor Austria no esta! - exclamo Hungria deseperada.

- No te preocupes, Elizaveta – la apaciguo Ludwig – Roderich dijo que necesitaba entrar al baño del autobus...

- Eso explica por que estaba tan urgido de subirse hace un rato – se burlo Francis. A su lado, Inglaterra continuaba impaciente.

- Insisto en que no es Roderich....- de pronto Arthur abrio los ojos de par en par - ¡Oh no! ¡Ya se quien falta!

Matthew que desde afuera vio la reaccion del britanico, suspiro aliviado.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Gracias Arthur! - dijo mientras ralentizaba la carrera hacia el autobus que ahora se encontraba detenido.

- ¡No vino Tinkerbell! ¡Oh dios! Copo de nieve...¿estas segura de que ella no vendra?- exclamo el ingles desesperado mientras le hablaba al aire.

- ¡Oh! _¡Come on!_ Si estabas hablando de tus hadas...era obvio que no iban a estar aquí..¡Por que no existen! - dijo Alfred, recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte del Ingles – Ya que no falta nadie...continuemos el viaje...

Matt, afuera, por fin había logrado llegar al autobus.

- Ay, chicos, por un momento crei que se olvidarian de...¡AHHH! ¡Noooo espereeeeeen! - grito mientras veia como el bus volvia a alejarse de el, esta vez, a toda velocidad – Me dejaron aquí otra vez...

Minutos mas tarde, dentro del autobus, los distintos paises actuaban como estudiantes de primaria.

- ¡Alemania le robo el sombrero al profesor! - cantaron todos al unisono.

- ¿Quien yo? - contesto el rubio cantando, notoriamente ruborizado.

- ¡Si tu! - gritaron los demas.

- ¡Yo no fui!

- ¿Quien fue?

- Fue...ehhhm...ehhh....¡Inglaterra!- balbuceo el Aleman, pero un grito de Francis lo interrumpio.

- ¡Hey...esperen...esto es demasiado aburrido! Hagamos una version mas...divertida~ ...Mejor asi...¡ Inglaterra le robo la virginidad a Japon!

- ¡¿Qu...Que?!- Exclamo Kiku. Grecia desperto repentinamente.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quien yo? - Arthur se apunto a si mismo.

- ¡Si tu!

- Yo no fui...y este juego es estupido...- dijo el Ingles molesto.

- ¿Quien fue?

- Ahhhh...fue...mmmm...¿America?

- Hay cejas...~ esto es sobre quien le robo la virginidad a Japon....no quien te la robo a TI~ - dijo Francis haciendo que el Ingles echara humo por las orejas.

- Arh...callate....

- ¡Ameeerica le robo la virginidad a Japon!

- ¿Pueden dejar de jugar a costa mia? - rogo Kiku.

- ¿Quien yo? - dijo alegremente el Americano - ¡Yo no fui, Fue Grecia!

- ¿Queeee?- Japon estaba desesperado.

- ¡Greeeeeecia le robo la virginidad a Japon!

- ¿Quien yo?- contesto el helenico con cara de sueño.

- ¡Si tu!

- ¡Yo si fui!...Ehhh..digo ¡Yo no fui! - contesto Herakles provocando que Kiku se pusiera como un rabanito.

- ¿Quien fue?

- Ehhhh...¡¡Fue Turquia!!

- ¡Tuuuuuuuurquia le robo la virginidad a Japon!

- ¿Quien yo? - dijo Sadik sonriendo abiertamente – Por desgracia yo no fui...Fue....¡Francia!

- ¡Francia le robo la virginidad a Japon!

- ¡Que nadie me ha robado la virginidad! - exclamo Japon

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Aust....!- Grito el Frances y el autobus freno bruscame provocando que todos saltaran de sus asientos a causa de la Inercia. Debido a esto tambien, se abrio la puerta del baño y desde adento salio Roderich rodando por el pasillo, con los pantalones abajo, la ropa interior agujereada mal puesta y el papel higienico en la mano.

El silencio que se formo fue absoluto, roto solamente por el flash de la camara de Kiku. Roderich veia atonito como todas las miradas, incluso la del chofer, se posaban en su humillada persona.

- ¿Podrias abrir la piernas un poquito? - sugirio Japon – no puedo enfocar bien ese agujero...

Todas las naciones comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

- ¡Ustedes no han visto nada! - grito el Austriaco, con las mejillas ardiendo, caminando a duras penas debido a sus pantalones, hacia el baño nuevamente.

- ¡Miren! - exclamo Seychelles interrumpiendo las risas de todos - ¡Estamos entrando a Nevada!

- ¡Wooo~ooo! ¡Nee, Nee, Ludwig! ¡Llegamos a Nevada! ¡Nevada! ¡Nevada! ¡Ne... - Italia dejo de gritar mirando con ojos llorosas la ventana – Doitsu...¿Y la Nieve?

Frente a ellos se extendia un paisaje, arido, desertico, y un calor abrazador, a pesar de que ya era bien entrada la tarde.

- Ahhh...Feliciano...En Nevada no hay nieve – dijo el Aleman presintiendo lo peor.

- Pe...pero..¡Yo queria conocer la nieve! ¿Para que se llama Nevada si no hay nieve! ¡Quiero nieve, Ludwig – lloraba el Italiano para desgracia del resto de los pasajeros.

- Para la proxima ofreces Aspen, idiota...- regaño Arthur a Alfred. El cual se colocaba tapones en los oidos.

- Si querian nieve hubisemos hecho la junta en Canada...- contesto el americano alzandose de hombros.

- Hablando de Canada...ha estado muy callado durante el viaje...- dijo Kiku mientras recibia un par de tapones de su compañero de asiento, America.

- El siempre es asi de silencioso...- comento Francia mientras se acurrucaba en Inglaterra a dormir.

**Varios Kilometros mas atrás....**

- Ay....demonios....- decía Matthew mientras batia con insistencia su cantimplora – Ya se me acabo el agua...Me pregunto donde habra algun lago o un tempano por aquí...

Frente a el paso una planta rodadora por sobre la ardiente arena del desierto de Nevada.

**De vuelta en el bus...pero ya entrada la tarde...**

- "Yo no soy esa mujer...que se mete a la ducha...pisa un jabon y se saca la..." - cantaba el chofer mientras manejaba en su cabina del autobus. Sin que el lo advirtiera una figura grande y gelida se paro detras de el y le extendio un enorme fajo de billetes.

- Le doy todo este dinero....si da la media vuelta y nos lleva a todos a Moscu...

- ¡Oi, Ivan! No creo que el chofer este cansado...puedes volver a tu asient...- America entro en la cabina repentinamente y se quedo mirando atonito la escena.

- Ahh....¿Quieres volverte uno con Rusia? - sonrio Ivan y escondio el fajo de billetes detras de su espalda. El chofer los miro raro.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna minima idea de a donde vamos realmente? - pregunto Arthur despertando perezosamente en su asiento

- ¿A Nevada? - dijo Francis como si todo fuera muy obvio.

- ¿Cuando vamos a llegar, aru? Yo ya tengo el trasero cuadrado, aru – se quejo China.

Unos asientos mas atrás, Feliciano roncaba apasiblemente sobre el hombro de un tambien dormido Alemania.

- ¡Asi te queria pillar, bastardo patatas! - exclamo Lovino, apareciendo subitamente desde el asiento de adelante, asustanndo a los dos tortolos.

- ¡Ahhhhh! - grito Ludwig poniendose un mano en el pecho. A su lado, Feliciano, con la boca sumamente abierta, apuntaba hacia afuera por la ventana.

- ¡Doitsu! ¡Mira!

Afuera, se extendia frente a ellos una ciudad de luces de neon, vertiginoso movimiento, miles de colores y alegre musica.

- ¡Estamos en las Vegas! - exclamo Hungria aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Aha – sonrio Alfred - _¡Welcome to Las Vegas!_

- Woooooowww ~ - dijeron todos al unisono mientras el bus se adentraba en la luminosa cuidad.

- Las Vegas es un importante epicentro recreacional en Los Estados Unidos. Cuenta con una variedad de casinos enormes, entre ellos el Caesar's Palace, uno de los mas famosos. - dijo Estonia mientras leia un folleto turistico - Debido a la gran cantidad de maquinas de juegos y de apostadores que hay en esta cuidad, Las Vegas es conocida mundialmente como "La cuidad del Pecado"

- Mmmm~...Creo que no la pasaremos tan mal aquí despues de todo...- ronroneo Francis mientras miles de perversiones rondaban por su mente. Arthur temblo a su lado.

El autobus se detuvo frente a un gran edificio , rodeado de luces y las naciones decendieron, mirando hacia todos lados, viendo con admiracion el recinto.

- Este es el Hotel-casino en que nos hospedaremos durante nuestra estadia...El "Caesar's Palace"! - dijo America, sonriendo orgullosos ante las exclamaciones de admiracion del resto.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esta va a ser, como, completamente genial! ¿No crees Lituania? - dijo Polonia mientras dejaba que un botones tomara sus maletas.

- Vaya que si...- contesto Toris.

- ¿Sabian que los casinos fueron inventados en Corea?- grito Yong Soo y todas las naciones entraron juntas al Hotel.

"Perfecto", penso Alfred, "Apenas les muestre al casino...vaciaran sus bolsillos y ¡Adios Crisis!"

- Muajajajajajajajajajaja...

- ¿De que te ries, Alfred? - pregunto Inglaterra mirandolo curioso.

- De nada...- sonrio el americano - de nada...

**…Dos horas despues....**

- ¡Por fin! - dijo Matt arrodillandose a la entrada del hotel – supongo que mi hermano los habra traido hasta aquí...

El joven, totalmente cansado, entro al hotel y le entrego su equipaje a un botones.

- ¿Sabes donde se esta realizando la conferencia mundial?- le pregunto al muchacho.

- Si...en el decimo piso, salon de reuniones...- contesto el botones y precedio a llevarse las valijas de Matt.

Lo que ni Canada ni el botones sabia, era lo que iba adentro de una de esas valijas....

- ¡Ja! ¿Creian que desharian de mi? ¡Yo, Sealand, soy una nacion! - grito el muchacho medio contorsionado, dentro de una maleta - ¡Nada me impedira infiltrarme esta vez! ¡Jajajaja!...Ah....¡Ahhh! ¡Se me acaba el aire! ¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Ahhhhhhh....!

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora**: Woo! Segundo capitulo xD, gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews por leer esta locura xD. Una acotacion, no se como sera en el resto de los paises, je, pero aquí de donde vengo, Chile, cuando vamos de paseo es muy comun el juego de "Quien le robo el sombrero al profesor" (o quien le robo los $20.000...) Asi que hice que Francis hiciera de las suyas con el juego xD. Y disculpen a las fans de Austria, yo tambien lo amo, pero adoro verlo en situaciones vergonzosas jeje...Esperen muchas sorpresas para el proximo cap! Y la aparicion de mas personajes!


	3. ¡Viva Las Vegas!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece (aw...u.u), pero eso no me detiene en la loca aventura de escribir fanfics muajajaja ...eh, como decia, Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto...(aunke si Hidekaz kiere mi idea para una tira...no tengo problemas en recibir unos cuantos dolares xD) Y si esta idea ya fue escrita...no me golpeen por favor ;---;.

* * *

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Chapter 3: ¡Viva Las Vegas!

**- **Bueno...y por primera vez en nuestras vidas, damos por concluida una exitosa y productiva conferencia mundial. - dijo Alemania mientras el resto de las naciones aplaudia, sorprendida.

- Entonces..¿Supongo que ahora nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, no es asi? - pregunto Austria

- ¡Pero como se te ocurre! - exclamo America - _¡No Way!_ ¡Las Vegas es _so much funny_ en la noche! ¡Vamos todos a divertirnos!

El resto de los paises apoyaron la idea del rubio y se levantaron de sus sillas entusiasmados.

- Alfred...yo creo que deberiamos descanzar...- comento Canada mientras todas las naciones pasaban por sobre el, literalmente.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo ganas de probar una de esas maquinas que te dan monedas! - grito Feliciano mientras el y los demas corrian, alegres, al casino del hotel.

- Esto es injusto...supongo que tendre que ir con ellos – se dijo Canada y los siguio con pesar.

* * *

- ¡Wooooow! ¡Alfred debo admitirlo pero este sitio es genial, aru! - China no paraba de mirar para todos lados - ¡Esta lleno de Chinos!

- El mundo esta lleno de Chinos, Yao – comento Arthur mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del recinto.- No lo se...sientio que a este sitio le falta un poco de..."clase"

- Por primera vez en la vida, estoy de acuerdo con tigo, cejas...- de pronto el Frances vio como en un rincon del lugar dos mujeres vestidas con motivos romanos abanicaban a un joven y le daban uvas en la boca - _¡Sacre Bleu!_ ¡Este lugar es _magnifique!_

_- _El Caesar's Palace es como un gran templo Romano en su interior, decorado con motivos de la epoca incluso en las habitaciones...- comento Estonia aun leyendo el folleto. America sonrio orgulloso.

- Si..es un gran lu...

- ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL CAESAR'S PALACE! - Un hombre de cabellos castaños, barba incipiente y vestido como un gladiador romano se acerco hacia ellos.- ¡Aqui podran disfrutar de las mayores entretenciones como...!

- ¡ABUELITO ROMA ! - gritaron Feliciano y Lovino repentinamente. El hombre abrio los ojos de par en par y los miro aterrado.

- ¡Y...Yo no soy R..Roma! ¡Se...Se...Se estan co...confundiendo! ¡Eh...Eh...Miren tengo un bigote! - dijo el sujeto poniendose un dedo entre la nariz y la boca simulando que era un mostacho.

- ¡Pero si eres el abuelito Roma! - lo abrazo Feliciano - ¿Que haces aca? ¡Te extrañe tanto!

- Ehh...Italia... ¡Que no soy tu abuelo!

- ¿Entonces como sabes que se llama Italia? - pregunto Ludwig alzando una ceja esceptico.

- Aw...me rindo – suspiro Roma.

- Uno creyendo que el Gran Imperio Romano ha desaparecido...y resulta que esta trabando como presentador en un casino en las Vegas...- susurro el Aleman negando con la cabeza.

* * *

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos maquina idiota! - Arthur pateaba una maquina tragamonedas con insistencia - ¡Hazme ganar aunque sea una vez!

- Arthur-san, patear la maquina no le servira de nada – le dijo Kiku mientras tomaba una copa de....¿Sake?

- ¡Claro que servira! ¡Esta estupida maquina se enterara de quien es Arthur Kirkland! ¡El Majestuoso Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte! ¡Jajajajaja!

El rubio levanto los brazos lentamente y con los ojos cerrados comenzo a murmurar lo que parecia un conjuro Celta.

- ¡Recibe mi poder, malvada maquina! - Arthur apunto al objeto provocando que una luz verde lo rodeara - ¡Ja! ¡Perfecto!

Kiku tan solo miraba la escena con una gota en la sien. Arthur metio una moneda en la ranura y jalo la palanca.

- Estrella...Estrella...- dijo mientras veia como las dos primeras imagenes lo daban por ganador...- vamos...vamos...¡Est..!....¡¿LIMON?! ¡AAAAAARRRRG! ¡ESTUPIDA MAQUINA!

El britanico sigio pateando y golpeando al aparato.

- ¡Hey Hey! ¡No destroces mis maquina, Artie! - dijo Alfred que se acercaba a ellos con una hamburguesa en la mano. - No es culpa de ella que sean tan perdedor.

- ¡Arg! ¡Esas maquinas estan malas! ¡MALAS!

- No lo creo...- el Americano se acerco al juego y metio una moneda en la ranura – Veamos...

Estrella. Estrella y....Estrella. ¡MALDITO AMERICANO!. La mandibula de Arthur casi tocaba el piso al ver como caian tantas modas de la maquina como para llenar un balde.

- ¿Ves? ¡Funciona! - Alfred le dedico una sonrisa ganadora mientras se iba riendo con su botin en la mano.

- No puede ser – Arthur apoyo su cabeza contra la pared mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba. De pronto se dio vuelta a mirar a Kiku y agrego - ¿Cuantas de esas te haz tomado?

- ¿Yo? Ah...¿Unas 6?

Arthur pudo ver como un leve rubor comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas del Oriental.

* * *

- Y...el proximo es el...¡B 7! - grito Roma en el salon principal mientras "cantaba" los numeros del Bingo

- ¡Wuju! ¡Vamos, aru! ¡Solo tres numeros y gano, aru! - exclamo China, mientras el resto de su mesa lo miraba con envidia.

- Demonios...estos juegos definitivamente no son lo mio...- Turquia iba perdiendo desastrozamente.

- Y ahora....¡G 69!

- ¡BINGO!- gritaron Grecia y Egipto a la vez.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Roma a travez del microfono - ¡Tenemos dos ganadores! ¡Pasen por aquí muchachos!

Los dos jovenes se subieron al escenario mientras recibian los aplausos del publico, excepto, claro esta, de China y Turquia.

- ¡Y como les dijimos esta noche tenemos un premio muy especial!

- Gatos...- dijo Grecia – Muchos gatos...

- Ehhh...no – dijo Roma mirandolo raro – Es algo mucho mejor...

- No hay nada mejor que los gatos...aunque...quizas Kik...

- ¡Una Hermosa Dama para cada uno! - grito el anfitrion - ¡Con la que podran pasar....TOOOOOODA la noche!

Los dos ganadores se miraron sonrientes (si, egipto sonriente). El publico aplaudio y silbo mientras dos mujeres hermosisimas subieron al escenario con paso sensual y miradas cautivantes. Herakles y Gupta estaban impactados....pero no precisamente por la belleza de las mujeres...

- ¡MAMA! - gritaron ambos al unisono al ver a las dos damas que eran el premio, frente a ellos.

Mama Grecia y Mama Egipto estaban atonitas.

- Hijo...-susurraron ambas.

-Ehhhh....Una pausa ¡y ya volvemos con la siguiente ronda! - Grito Roma mientras reinaba el silencio en el salon.

El telon comenzo a bajarse mientras se escuchaba la voz del gran imperio susurrar detras del escenario:

- ¡Vamos Germania! ¡Apaga las luces luego!

- Odio este trabajo...- contesto el aludido.

Turquia se retorcia de la risa en su puesto.

* * *

- Escala real señores....¡y el dinero es mio! - dijo Alfred ganando la mano de poque por decima vez consecutiva.

- ¡Demonios America! ¡Estoy quebrado! - grito Vash golpeando la mesa.

- Yo tampoco tengo mas dinero – suspiro Austria. Alemania a su lado estaba en el mismo estado.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Pero como! ¡Debian traer mas dinero! - America hizo un puchero mientras se abanicaba con sus ganancias.

- ¡Tengo una idea!....¿Y si...empezamos a apostar...algo diferente~? - sugirio Francia con una mirada que hacia creer a los demas que no se les venia nada bueno.

- Uhhh...mejor me retiro de aquí – dijo America, tomando sus ganancias y retirandose de la mesa - ¡espero que recuperen su dinero!

Todos miraron al rubio marcharse con los fondos de los demas paises.

- Creo que ya pagamos todas nuestras deudas con el...- susurro Alemania. Austria a su lado, se acomodo los lentes y hablo con voz firme.

- Y bueno...¿Que era lo que sugerias, Francis?

Todos miraron al Frances mientras este se acomodaba en su silla y los miraba sensualmente.

- Yo pensaba que podriamos...apostar nuestras ropas~

- ¡De ninguna manera! - salto Roderich - ¡Pense que tendrias una idea mas racional! ¡No voy a apostar mi ropa!

- Oh~...Rode,_amour_, creo que no tienes alternativa. Tu ingresos estan en numeros negativos...No veo mas remedio que jugar al Streap Poker y ver que sucede...- Francia comenzo a barajar las cartas muy seguro de si mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Francis – dijo Antonio sonriendo mientras revisaba su billetera – Despues de todo igual me queda algo de dinero.

- ¡Pero nosotros no tenemos nada! - exclamo Vash.

- Creo que no tenemos otra opcion – admitio Ludwig – Necesito mi dinero de vuelta...asi que...juguemos Streap Poker...

- _¡Magnifique! _Entonces...hagan sus apuestas señores – aplaudio Francis mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. Ludwig hizo lo mismo con una de sus botas, Roderich se deshizo de un pañuelo, España de una cinta y Vash de un guante.

- Te lo advierto, Francia – dijo el Suizo sacando su rifle – te atreves a tocarnos un pelo y ya vas a ver...

Francis trago fuerte y en ese momento un nuevo banquero llego a la mesa.

- ¡Hola, West!

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a un sonriente muchacho de cabellos blancos y malevolos ojos rojos mirandolos con arrogancia.

- ¡Gilbert! - grito Ludwig shockeado – Yo...Tu...no....no....no..

- ¿No te habias muerto? - dijo Antonio completando la frase del germano.

- Ahhh estem...No estaba muerto andaba de parranda – rio el albino – Es que vine un dia a jugar...ya sabes...chicas sexies...dinero...¿Que mejor? El Problema es que ahora le debo tanto dinero al casino que tuve que ponerme a trabajar aquí para compesarlo...jejeje...

A Alemania se le crispaba el rostro..

- Gil....Gil....Gilb...

- ¿Estan jugando Streap Poker? - pregunto Prusia ignorando a su hermano y mirando la ropa sobre la mesa de apuestas - ¡Genial! Jeje...¡West Vas a perder! ¡Quiero desnudarme yo tambien!

- Bienvenido al juego, Prusia~ - dijeron Antonio y Francis mientras se repartian las cartas.

* * *

¡Genial! Todo estaba resultando de maravilla, ya le había sacado el dinero a todos los de la mesa de poquer, Arthur había vaciado sus bolsillos con las maquinas tragamonedas, los cartones de bingo se vendian como pan caliente y había alguien que se estaba bebiendo el bar de alcoholes casi por completo. A estas alturas, America tendria dinero para sortear la crisis y le sobraria.

- Jajajaja ¡Soy todo un Heroe! - exclamo el rubio contando sus billetes con arrogancia mientras se dirigia al bar a celebrar su éxito con un trago.

- ¡Oh! America ¡aqui estas!

Alfred se dio media vuelta al sentir una suave y aguda voz a sus espaldas. Rusia estaba detras de el con gesto sonriente y dos vasos en las manos.

- Ah...¡Ivan! ¿Como la has pasado?

- Exelente...este lugar es muy divertido ¿sabes?. Veo que te ha ido muy bien ..¿Que tal un Vodka para celebrar? - dijo el ruso extendiendole uno de los vasos que traia en la mano.

Alfred lo medito un momento. ¿Estaria Ivan planeando algo?. Bueno...eran tan solo un vaso de Vodka ¿Por que no aceptarlo? Ademas...¡Estaban en las Vegas! ¿Que cosa tan mala podria pasar?

- Gracias – dijo el americano aceptando la bebida – Siempre he querido probar el Vodka.

- De nada. Bueno te dejo, Alfred. Escuche que los demas estan jugando Poker y quiero jugar yo tambien – Rusia le sonrio por ultima vez, le dio la espalda al estadounidense mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de poker.

Alfred bebio un sorbo de la transparente bebida y sintio como le quemaba por dentro mientras el liquido decendia por su traquea.

- _¡God!_ ¡Vaya si que es fuerte! - dijo mirando el vaso con extrañeza – Pero bueno...¡Que va!

El rubio se tomo el resto de la bebida de un sorbo y se fue tambaleanda hacia el bar.

Detras de el, Ivan sonreia maquiavelicamente rodeado de un aura purpura.

- Espero que tu cuerpo soporte bien el alcohol, America...- susurro – _Kolkolkolkolkol_

Pero...detras de Ivan, observandolo desde una esquina se hallaba una atractiva mujer de cabellos rubio ceniza vestida como una mucama, que llevaba una cuchilla en su delantal y acariciaba una bolsita que contenia un polvo blanco y una etiqueta con las sigla "LSD" en el exterior.

- Y espero que tu cuerpo soporte bien el LSD, Ivan...- susurro Bielorrusia.

* * *

- ¡Pero como que no me dejan entrar! ¡Soy el gran Principado de Sealand! ¡Tengo que entrar a la Conferencia!

- Lo siento, niño. Pero los casinos son cosas de grandes. No puedes entrar.

Peter estaba enfadadisimo. ¿Acaso ese estupido guardia no sabia quien era?. El pequeño se dio media vuelta y maldiciendo por lo bajo se alejo de la entrada. Iba a conseguir colarse en el casino ¿Pero como? Camino por un oscuro callejon entre dos edificios y encontro una puerta que decía "Salida de Personal". ¡Perfecto!. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando.

- ¡Hey tu! - se le acerco un sujeto vestido de romano - ¿Por que no llevas este balde de Ketchup hasta la habitacion 307?

- ¿Que?

- Un sujeto rubio con gafas...creo que tenia apellido Jones, pidio todo este Ketchup para un conferencia o algo asi...dijo algo acerca de preparar hamburguesas...

A Sealand se le ilumino el rostro.

- ¡Claro! ¡Yo lo llevare!

- Okay, pero apresurate que hay un monton de cosas que hacer aquí aun...- dijo el sujeto entregandole el balde - ¡Ah! Y lleva este cuchillo...por que tambien lo pidieron...¿Quien diablos prepara tantas hamburguesas?

El sujeto le entrego el cuchillo a Sealand y la llave de la habitacion. El niño salio corriendo y se metio al ascensor alegremente. ¡Por fin lograria entrar!

* * *

Matthew por su parte, introducia la tarjeta que funcionaba como llave la habitacion 307 en una ranura. Despues de escuchar un "clic", empujo la puerta y entro en el cuarto.

Era una habitacion muy lujosa, al parecer para 4 personas. El joven dejo su equipaje sobre una de las cama y observo las maletas que descanzaban sobre las otras.

Una estaba muy desordenada, habian papeles brotados sobre la cama y manchas de aceite por todos lados. Seguramente America tambien dormia en esa habitacion. En la cama de la derecha todo lucia mucho mas ordenado y dentro de la maleta, que se encontraba abierta, habian varios libros un manual de magia y bolsas de te.

- Inglaterra...

Canada siguio examinando la habitacion hasta llegar a la cama que se contraba junto a la suya. Ordenada, dentro de la maleta que descansaba sobre las sabanas había mucha ropa de marca, perfumes en elegantes botellas y...

- ¡¿Juguetes sexuales?!- grito Canada shockeado y alejo su cama unos cuantos metros de la que, probablemente, correspondia a Francia.

El rubio, aun atemorizado, se quito su abrigo y la arrojo al piso, cansado. Lo unico que queria era darse un baño caliente y relajarse despues de el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer por el desierto.

- Tapate los ojos, Kumajiro – le dijo dulcemente a su oso el cual obedecio mirandolo como si no lo conociera.

Comenzo a quitarse el resto de sus prendas y a arrojarlas al piso. No tenia ganas de ordenar en ese minuto. Una vez quedo completamente desnudo, se cubrio con una toalla y se metio al baño.

Unos minutos despues, salio de la bañera, limpio y feliz, listo para tirarse a dormir a su cama. Se acerco a la puerta y giro la manilla para abrir, pero...

- ¿Que? ¡Esta atascada! - Canada no conseguia abrir la puerta por que pateara e insistiera - ¡No por favor nooo! ¡KUMAJIRO! ¡KUMAJIRO ESTOY ENCERRADO! ¡ABREME!

El oso, afuera de la habitacion, se tapo las orejas con una almohada y comenzo a dormir.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien abrame! ¡¿HOLA?!....¿Por que a mi...?- se lamento Matthew apoyandose en la pared. Cerro los ojos con pesar y cubierto tan solo por una toalla se durmio en el piso del baño.

* * *

- Feliks...creo que has tomado demasiado...

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Toris!...Si tan solo fueron, como, unas copitas nada mas....- Polonia se tambaleaba mientras ambos caminaban hacia un espectaculo al que el rubio llevaba media insistiendo en que debian ir a ver.

- Pero...- Lituania iba a decirle que 4 botellas de whisky no eran presisamente unas cuantas copitas nada mas, cuando el polaco salio corriendo hacia el escenario.

- ¡Esta por empezar!

El castaño se paro junto a su compañero a observar como un grupo de mujeres, semidesnudas, vestidas tan solo con un bikini que no dejaba muchoa la imaginacion y centenares de plumas, se paseaban por el escenario bailando.

- ¿Me trajiste a ver Vedettes, Feliks? - dijo Toris impactado, mirando como su amigo movia la cabeza al ritmo de la musica.

- No exactamente...espera...Cierra los ojos... - canto el rubio y cuando comprovo que su amigo no veia nada salio corriendo tras el escenario.

- ¿Feliks? ¿Polonia? ¿Estas ahi?- pregunto el lituano aun con las manos sobre los ojos.

Despues de unos minutos una voz familiar le grito por entre el bullicio.

- ¡Ya puedes mirar!

Toris al sentir el llamado de Feliks se destapo la vista y casi sufre un infarto por lo que vio.

Polonia se hallaba sobre el escenario con un diminuto bikini dorado y millones de plumas naranjas que decoraban su cabeza y su espalda.

- ¿Como me veo? ¿No soy, como, totalmente sexy?- pregunto el polaco haciendo sonar unas campanitas que su traje tenia en la parte superior del bikini.

Lituana tan solo se ruborizo y miro al piso avergonzado.

* * *

En la mesa de poquer las cosas no podian estar peor.

Todos estaban avergonzados...avergonzados y desnudos. Bueno...todos menos Rusia.

- Y bueno...¿A quien le toca repartir? - dijo alegremente Ivan mientras todos veian con pesar como sobre la mesa de apuestas descanzaban unos papeles con los nombres de cada jugador. - ¿Sabian que si vuelvo a ganar....todos ustedes seran uno con Rusia?

Todos asintieron con pesar.

- ¿En que momento se nos ocurrio apostarnos a nosostros mismo? - susurro Prusia.

- Estamos desesperados...- dijo Francis, viendo como su hermoso plan se le arruinaba por completo. Bueno al menos los había visto desnudos.

* * *

Sealand abrio la puerta de la habitacion 307, con cierta dificultad y entro al cuarto. Dejo el balde de ketchup en el piso, junto a la cuchilla y se acerco a una de las maletas.

- Veo que aquí duermen el señor Francis, el joven Matthew y los estupidos de Alfred y Arthur...- el niño se puso a registrar la maleta de Francia - ¿Que es esto?

Pete sostuvo, curioso, un extraño aparato rosado con una forma aun ma extraña...parecian un...

- ¿Que hace este boton?

Sealand vio con espanto como al apretar un interrumptor el curioso aparato comenzaba a vibrar y a moverse como loco. Asustado, Peter dejo caer el juguete y comenzo a correr por la habitacion. Pero la maquina en el piso parecia estarlo siguiendo.

- ¡Alejate de mi! ¡AHHHH!- Sealand en su carrera sin querer pateo el balde de Ketchup que de derramo en el piso manchando casi por completo las ropas de Canada que se encontraba tiradas por alli.

El niño tomo las ropas y sintio ganas de llorar.

- ¡Ay no! ¡El joven Canada va a matarme! - el Ketchup no solo mancho la ropa de canada, si no que tambien ensucio las paredes, las sabanas, la alfombra y al mismo Sealand.

El pequeño principado se encontraba mirando el desastre cuando sintio como algo le hacia cosquillas en la pierna.

- ¡AHHHH! - grito al ver al extraño aparato vibrando junto a su extremidad. Deseperado, tomo el cuchillo y comenzo a enterrarselo a la maquina, rompiendo de paso la alfombra de la habitacion y el abrigo de Matt. La maquina hizo un ultimo sonido vibratorio y se detuvo.

Sealand dejo caer el cuchillo y respiro con alivio, pero la calma le duro solo unos instantes, pues se esfumo por completo nuevamente al ver el caos que había ocasionado en la habitacion.

- ¡Ay! ¡Si alguien se entera de que yo hice todo esto nunca me dejaran ser una nacion! - grito Peter y con la velocidad de un rayo salio del cuarto para esconderse en algun sitio.

* * *

Un par de horas despues, el caos se había desatado entre las naciones. Nadie estaba en sus cabales y las copas se les habian ido a la cabeza.

Alfred veia todo borroso y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Ya iba por el septimo vaso de vodka cuando una voz a sus espaldas le grito desesperado.

- ¡America, ayudame!

El rubio se dio vuelta y con dificultad pudo ver como Ludwig, que había conseguido escaparse de "volverse uno con Rusia" se arrastraba desesperado sobre la mesa de pool, mientra un Feliciano bastante "seme" intentaba atraparlo con no muy buenas intenciones.

- Oh vamos Alemania – dijo el Italiano, notoriamente borracho, con una voz extremadamente grave y masculina - ¿Acaso no quieres pasar conmigo a una de esas habitaciones de alla arriba? Me muero por ven cuan delicioso es tu wurst~.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Para el resto las cosas tampoco iban muy bien. Ivan y Natasha habian desaparecido repentinamente. Feliks se paseaba por todo el casino vestido como Vedette y Toris...bueno las copas lo traicionaron y al parecer ya no lucia tan molesto con la idea de que su amigo estuviera vestido de esa forma.

- Te ves lindo asi ¿Sabes?

- ¿No te gustaria, como, irnos por ahi....tu sabes? - sugirio Polonia mientras reia maliciosamente.

Lovino bailaba sobre el escenario, cubierto de salsa de tomate mientras cantaba:

- ¡España! ¡mi cuerpo pide salsa...!

Antonio por su parte, se estaba desangrando por la nariz.

Francis y Gilbert se dedicaban a ocupar las regiones de vitales de cuanta cosa se moviera en el lugar. Roderich había perdido el control de si mismo y ahora hacia un show de streap tease sobre un piano. Yong Soo tocaba pechos a diestra y siniestra. Yao, borracho, lloraba en un rincon de la barra, Roma hacia de las suyas con Germania, Mama Grecia y Mama Egipto (Si....los cuatro) y Turquia parecia a punto de violarse a Egipto, que al parecer era el unico sobrio de la noche.

Pero lejos...lo mas chocante de la noche era...

- ¡Vamos! ¿Es que acaso nadie se atreve a tocar a Pussycat Kiku?

Japon, increiblemente borracho, bailaba sobre la barra vestido con un traje de gatito bastante sugerente. Alemania lo vio, y safandose por un momento de Feliciano le dijo:

- Japon...trata de no tomar demasiado ¿Vale?

- Pero como no voy a tomar...¡Si es una fiesta! - Kiku levanto los brazos bailando, casi cayendose de la barra mientras Ludwing volvia a ser arrastrado hasta la mesa de pool por Italia. El oriental se ponia el dedo en la boca y con mirada lasciva hacia pasos bastante sugerentes mientras cantanba – _Come on! Come on! Come on! Touch me baby ~..._

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en Herakles, que dormia praticamente tirado en la barra. Kiku se acerco a el y le susurro al oido.

-_ You like cats_ _¿Don't you~?_

Grecia desperto algo sobresaltado y abrio los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Kiku amarrado a su cuello.

- Amo los gatos...- dijo algo ruborizado por el alcohol y por la situacion en que estaba. Kiku ronrroneo suavemente, lo tiro del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo a quien sabe donde.

Alfred miraba la escena, mareado y divertido cuando un par de calidas manos le cubrio los ojos.

- ¿La estas pasando bien, baka?

El americano se dio vuelta mientras le descubrian los ojos y pudo ver a Arthur Kirkland mirandolo de una froma que hizo que se le pararan algo mas que los pelos.

- Claro – contesto.

- Yo puedo hacer que la pases mucho mejor ¿sabes? - sugirio Arthur y Alfred pudo notar que el ingres estaba vestido como _"waiter"_, tan solo con un corbatin y un pequeño delantal.

- Estas borracho, Arthur – contesto America, tratando de pensar con claridad a pesar de los efectos del acohol.

- ¡Claro que no estoy borracho, imbecil! Solo queria hacerte saber un par de cosas...

- Estas borracho, nada de lo que hagas o digas esta bajo tu control...- Alfred se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba dispuesto a alejarse de Arthur. Pero el britanico lo agarro del brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¿Por que siempre eres tan hiriente?- el ingles parecia al borde de las lagrimas. Oh Oh, la borrachera de Arthur estaba pasando a la fase melancolica.

- No estoy siendo hiriente...solo te digo la verdad – el menor intento caminar tambaleandose pero Kirkland no se lo permitio.

- ¿Acaso no me quieres?

Esa pregunta detuvo la circulacion de America por unos instantes. Se quedo de piedra, inmovil mientras sentia como las manos del ingles se aferraban a su cuello.

Sus labios se encontraron y pudo sentir el aliento con sabor a alcohol que salia de la boca de Arthur, era delicioso, embriagante. Se dejo llevar por la sensacion y la bebida y abrazo con fuerza la cintura del mayor, acercandolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse.

- _I...want...you_ – susurro Inglaterra, en medio del beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Alfred entre cada palabra. Comenzaron a moverse, sin saber a donde iban, alejandose del resto de la gente. Sin dejar de besarse y reir llegaron hasta un pasillo desolado. Alfred acorrado a Arthur contra la pared comenzo a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del ingles, explorando cada centimetro de su piel, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Arthur enterraba sus uñas en la piel del menor, mientras contenia los gemidos que querian salir de su boca. Agarro el cuello de la polera de Alfred y lo miro a los ojos.

- Ven...hagamos algo divertido – susurro y volvieron a besarse a pasionadamente mientras avanzaban a travez del pasillo, azotandose contra las paredes.

* * *

Mas alla en algun lugar del Caesar's Palace, Elizaveta Hedervary, revisaba su camara de fotos emocionada por todo lo que había visto durante esa noche.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Este es el mejor dia de mi vida! ¡Viva Las Vegas!

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora: **ahh Tercer cap! Y todo se salio de control, incluyendo la extencion del cap xD..salio muy largo. Capitulo muy loco ...Kiku borracho! Muy OOC, pero necesario xD Feliciano! Noo xD y Arthur waiter todo un clasico. En el proximo capitulo..."la mañana siguiente xD. Gracias por los reviews! Me dan mucho animo! Gracias por leer!


	4. ¡¿Que Hemos Hecho!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

Hetalia no me pertenece (aw...u.u), pero eso no me detiene en la loca aventura de escribir fanfics muajajaja ...eh, como decia, Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto...(aunke si Hidekaz kiere mi idea para una tira...no tengo problemas en recibir unos cuantos dolares xD) Y si esta idea ya fue escrita...no me golpeen por favor ;---;.

* * *

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Chapter 4: ¡¿Que hemos hecho?!

- No puedo creerlo, Gilbert

- Es totalmente injusto, Francis...

Ambos hombres se encontraban completamente solos en el restaurant del hotel disfrutando de un lujoso desayuno. A pesar que de ya era bastante tarde, ninguno de sus compañeros parecia haberse levantado aun, aunque eso era bastante logico considerando la _movida_ que habian tenido todos...todos menos ellos.

- ¡Es increible que todos hayan tenido una noche candente y nosotros no hayamos hecho _nada_! - Gilbert tomo el cuchillo de mantequilla y lo enterro en su sandwich con furia - ¡Es inaceptable! ¡No podemos dejar que los demas se enteren de eso! ¡Osea...somos demasiado _awesome_!

El frances le dirigio una mirada seria a su jugo de naranja.

- Pues...no les dejemos saber que fue asi, hagamosles creer que tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas...

- Jajaja...estaba esperando que dijeras eso – Gilbert alzo su vaso de jugo con entusiasmo - ¡Salud, camarada!

- ¡Salud, _mon ami_! ¿Una copa de vino? ¡Yo invito!

- Nada como el alcohol en la mañana...- contesto Prusia levantandose de su asiento, pero se quedo ahi al ver a Ludwig entrar al restaurante, tan solo usando los pantalones de su pijama, bastante despeinado y con expresion increiblemente incomoda. - ¡Hola, West! ¿Como la pasaste anoche?

Ludwig dio un respingo y miro a su hermano, ruborizandose.

- Ehh...eh...normal...dormi bien....- contesto el aleman acercandose a ellos.

- ¿Un trago? - ofrecio Francis indicando el bar con un gesto de la cabeza. - Ibamos para alla con Gilbo..

- Ehh no gracias – se nego Alemania – Tan solo tomare desayuno.

Los otros dos se quedaron mirandolo.

-Bueno en ese caso nos quedaremos haciendote compañía, West – dijo Prusia mientras el y el frances tomaban nuevamente asiento - ¿Una tostada?

- Ehhh, gracias...- acepto Ludwig y se quedo de pie junto a la mesa.

- ¿No vas a sentarte, _mon ami~ _? - pregunto Francis mientras se servia otro vaso de jugo.

- Ehhh...eh...yo...eh...n...no...- Ludwig se ruborizo el doble y comenzo a mover las manos nervioso.

Prusia y Francia lo miraron curiosos.

- ¿Por que no vas a sentarte, West? - pregunto el peliblanco alzando una ceja y blandiendo el cuchillo de mantequilla peligrosamente.

- Ehh..p..por que...n..no...

Francis bebio un sorbo de su vaso y le susurro algo a Gilbert al oido. El prusiano rio y ambos se fueron a la barra cancajeandose.

- ¡¿De que se rien?! ¡Arg! ¡Miren como me siento! ¡Miren! - Ludwig se sento violentamente en una de las sillas y su rostro de contorsiono a causa del dolor – Arrrrrrg.

Los otros dos siguieron su camino riendo aun mas fuerte.

"Demonios...¿Acaso sabran algo?" penso el aleman mientras sentia un agudo dolor interno en su trasero. "Italia..."

* * *

- Ahhh...me pregunto que hora sera...espero no llegar tarde a la conferencia- Kiku Honda abrio los ojos, pensado de inmediato en sus responsabilidades. Se destapo con rapidez, listo para levantarse cuando sintio que la helada brisa acariciaba su piel - ¿Que dem?....oh...por...kami-sama...

El oriental observo con horror como su cuerpo desnudo reposaba sobre la cama. Por primera vez en la mañana miro a su alrededor, sin lograr reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, definitivamente no era su habitacion del hotel. Era otra habitacion...¿Por que se encontraba el ahi?. Repentinamente un peludo animal se subio a sus piernas y comenzo a lamer los dedos de sus pies.

- Ay...jajaja, no me hagas cosquillas, neko...jaja...¿Uh? - Japon tomo al felino y lo miro directamente a los ojos. El conocia a ese gato...pero..¿de donde?

En un instante, centenares de gatos comenzaron a subirse a la enorme cama en la que el japones se encontraba.

- ¿Por que hay tantos gat...os.....a.......qui.....? Ay....- el hombre giro la cabeza, temblando y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

A su lado, aun durmiendo placidamente, se encontraba Herakles Karpusi, completamente desnudo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior explotaron en la mente de Kiku, como bombas y el oriental se puso tan rojo como el color de las sabanas de la cama en que se encontraba.

- ¡Ay No! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Por favor que haya sido un sueño! - exclamo desesperado levantandose rapidamente de su cama. Los gatos a su alrededor se agruparon junto a su amo, mientras el japones se vestia precipitadamente.

- Herakles-san no puede enterarse, por favor que no recuerde nada...Tengo que hacer como si nada ...Eso, tomare las medidas necesarias...y si me preguntan algo al respecto..todas mis respuestas seran "no". Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Kiku borro cualquier rasto de su presencia en la habitacion y sigilosa, pero rapidamente, usando sus habilidades ninja, salio dejando a Grecia durmiendo junto a sus gatos.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland tambien despertaba recien, sintiendo los rayos del sol golpeando su cara. Se froto los ojos y se incorporo perezosamente. Pero...un minuto...Esa no era su habitacion.

No estaban las otras tres camas que se supone que debian estar, ni las paredes eran del color beige que solian tener las de la habitacion que habian reservado. Estas eran blancas, al parecer de marmol y en lugar de otra cama, habia un gran jacuzzi, lleno de petalos de rosa, al igual que el piso del resto de las habitacion, la cual se encontraba completamente desordenada. Habian ropas tiradas por todos lados, objetos repartidos por toda la habitacion y pequeños trozos de lo que parecian varios jarrones rotos, brillaban esparcidos sobre el piso de marmol.

Marmol. Todo era de marmol ahi, el piso las paredes y los extraños pilares de estilo romano que decoraban el cuarto. Habia un divan de terciopelo rojo en un rincon de la habitacion, a su lado dos grandes hojas de palmera, de esas que usaban para abanicarse los antiguos nobles y, sobre la mesita junto al divan, una gran fuente de frutas, cuyas uvas tambien estaban repartidas por todo el piso y cuyas fresas flotaban sobre la espumosa agua llena de petalos.

- ¿Como llegue hasta aquí? - se pregunto el britanico y se levanto de la cama, confundido. Entro al baño y se miro al espejo. Tenia un aspecto terrible, unas ojeras enormes y el cabello hecho un desastre, pero a pesar de eso, se sentia bien y se veia feliz. Los ojos brillantes y un extraño rubor decoraba sus mejillas. Aunque tambien se sentia algo sucio, casi pegajoso por el sudor.

- Sera mejor tomar una ducha – se dijo y abrio la llave del lavabo. El agua comenzo a correr y el formo un cuenco con sus manos y las lleno del liquido transparente que luego arrojo en su rostro. Se sentia tan fresca...

Inglaterra se quedo inmovil, casi en shock, cuando vio un destello dorado provenir de una de sus manos. Y en el espejo, pudo ver como en su rostro se formaba una mueca de horror al notar como, en el dedo anular de su mano descanzaba un anillo de oro solido.

- Ay...no – Kirkland con deseperacion comenzo a hiperventilar, mas a un cuando se dio cuenta de que, a parte de tener ese anillo, estaba completamente desnudo. Se quito la sortija, sin querer leer el nombre que se encontraba en el lado interior de esta.- Esto no me puede estar pasando...no...¿Quien?...por favor..que no sea...

Salio del baño y miro la cama en la que habia dormido, o eso queria creer el, la noche anterior. Dormido, totalmente destapado, y totalmente desnudo se encontraba...

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alfred F. Jones desperto sobresaltado ante el grito del britanico.

- _¡¿What th__e...?! _¡¡Oh por dios, Arthur ponte algo de ropa!!_ - _el menor se cubrió los ojos para no ver la desnudez del mayor. Ja...si tan solo supiera...

- ¡MEJOR TAPATE TU, IDIOTA! - exclamo el ingles totalmente sonrojado, desviando su mirada lejos de la exuberante anatomía del americano.

Alfred, dandose cuenta recien de su desnudez, se cubrio con la sabana hasta el cuello.

- ¿Que demonios paso aquí? - pregunto mientras se ponia sus gafas.

- ¡No se yo! ¡Mirate el dedo y averigualo por ti mismo!

Alfred alzo una ceja, confundido y saco la mano de abajo de las sabanas. Inglaterra tuvo un leve instante de placer al ver como el terror se apoderaba del americano.

- No....no....¡NO! ¿Quien...? - los ojos azules de Jones se posaron con desesperacion en la mano del britanico, sintiendo como el alma se iba a los pies al ver que el tambien tenia un anillo en su dedo – Tu....yo...

Ambos se quitaron el anillo con apremio y, temerosos, leyeron el nombre que se encontraba en su interior.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO DEMONIOS ME CASE CONTIGO!!!!!!!

* * *

- ¡Ahhhh!...- bostezo Sealand desperezandose - ¿Que paso?

El pequeño miro al techo, aun se encontraba en la habitacion que había elegido como escondite la pasada noche. Temeroso de que Canada lo encontrara y lo regañara por lo que le había sucedido a su abrigo, trato de calmarse tomando leche, la leche siempre lo ayudaba a pasar las penas y a relajarse.

- Creo que tome demasiada leche....no recuerdo nada...- dijo Peter revolcandose en la cama. No recordaba haberse acostado, ni tampoco recordaba haberse puesto pijama. Ni tampoco recordaba...

- ¡Oh vamos, pequeñin! Vuelve a la cama con nosotras~ - una suave mano empujo a Sealand hacia la cama nuevamente y se vio rodeado de aproximadamente 4 mujeres extremadamente voluptuosas que lo miraban con ternura.

- Si...¡Eres tan tierno! ¡La pasamos tan bien anoche! - dijo otra y le apreto con fuerza las mejillas.

Definitivamente había tomado demasiada leche.

* * *

Wang Yao tampoco recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, asi que, para asegurarse de que nada se le escapara, se inmiscuyo en la sala de vigilancia y comenzo a buscar los videos de la noche anterior.

- Tengo que averiguar que hicieron mis hermanos, aru. Espero que hayan sido buenos chicos, aru.

Yao se paseo por la repisa donde estaban organizadas las cintas de video y coloco en el reproductor la que tenia una etiqueta con la fecha del dia anterior. Apreto el boton "play" y comenzo a mirar la cinta. Todo normal, pero despues de unos cuantos minutos empezaron a aparecer las primeras victimas del acohol.

- ¡Demonios, aru! ¿Tan patetico me veo cuando estoy borracho, aru? - comento el chino mientras se veia a si mismo llorando desconsoladamente sobre la barra con una botella de acohol en la mano – Creo que debo dejar de tomar, aru...¡Uh!....¿Que demonios, aru?

Yao se acerco a la pantalla al ver como Kiku, en el video, comenzaba a bailar sobre la barra.

- ¡Kiku! ¡No puedo permitir que mi hermano baile de esa forma, aru! ¡Es una indecencia, aru! - Yao golpeo la mesa y se acerco aun mas a la pantalla, justo en el instante en que Kiku hablaba sobre ser un "pussycat" y se acercaba a seducir a Grecia. - ¡Nooooooo, aru!

China lo vio irse hasta un pasillo pasillo alejado y los perdió de vista, asi que saco la cinta que estaba viendo y la reemplazo por la que tenia las grabaciones de la camara de vigilancia de aquel pasillo. El averiguaria lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Japon! ¿Que demonios estas haciendo? - Wang no podia creerlo. Su hermano y ese, pervertido asqueroso y aprovechador de Grecia estaban en una actitud inaceptable. Ese maldito Herakles estaba tocando el cuerpo puro y virginal de su hermanito menor.

- ¡AHHHHH VOY A MATAR A ESE IDIOTA, ARU!- grito Yao al ver como ambos entraban a una de las habitaciones del hotel. El chino salto de su silla y salio corriendo con un objetivo en mente: Matar a Grecia.

* * *

Herakles se rehusaba a despertar, estaba muy comodo y calentito entre las sabanas. Se revolco en la cama y con tristeza abrio los ojos.

- ¿Ah?...¿estoy desnudo?- se pregunto el griego al sentir el roce se las sabanas con su bronceada piel. ¿Pero por que estaba desnudo? No recordaba haber hecho nada la noche anterior, pero tenia la extraña sensacion de que si había hecho algo. Una buena noche de sexo no se borra del ambiente tan facilmente y sus instintos felinos olian la atmosfera apasionada de la noche anterior.

Pero...¿Con quien?

Grecia se dio vuelta en su cama y pudo observar como su cuerpo y las sabanas estaban llenas de pelos.

- Oh por Zeus...lo hice con mis gatos...

- ¡ASI TE QUERIA ENCONTRAR GRIEGO DEL DEMONIO, ARU!- China irrumpio sorpresivamente en la habitacion y sacando un cucharon, comenzo a perseguir a Herakles.

- ¡¿Pero que...?!- el griego confundido salto de su cama y comenzo a correr desnudo por la habitacion.

- ¡Tapate tus verguenzas, pervertido, aru! - grito Yao e intento darle con el cucharon en la cabeza. Herakles lo esquivo y saco una de las sabanas de su cama y se la coloco como una Toga alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Pero yo que hice?!

- ¡Que no hiciste! ¡maldita bestia sexual, aru! ¡VOY A MATARTE, ARU! - el Chino casi logra golpear al giego que, precipitadamente abrio la puerta y continuo su escape por el pasillo del hotel - ¡NO ESCAPARAS!

* * *

Matthew llevaba despierto mucho rato, rato que había gastado forcejeando la puerta en inutiles intentos de abrirla. Pero nada, al parecer se quedaria ahi para siempre. Hasta que...

- Feliks...por favor, podrias ponerte ropas normales...- la voz de Lituania llego a los oidos del canadiense y este sintio un como la esperanza lo llenaba.

- Pero..¿Por que? Si me veo, como, lindo con estas ropas, ademas, son, como, totalmente comodas.- contesto Polonia alegremente

- Feliks...no te ves lindo...te ves _linda_ – dijo Toris algo frustrado – Ademas, ya te vestiste te Vedette ayer....no te vistas de colegiala hoy.

- ¡Pero si a mi, como que, me gusta vestirme asi!

- ¿Polonia? ¿Lituania? ¡Soy Yo Canada! ¡Estoy encerrado! ¡Vayan por ayuda! - grito Matt golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

- Ay, Feliks...¿contigo no hay caso cierto? - Toris nego con la cabeza y dirigio su mirada al piso - ¿Que es esto?

Polonia se acerco a el y el lituano recogio el abrigo de Canada del piso.

- Liet esto es, como...

- Sangre...- Toris miro con panico al rubio y ambos gritaron horrorizados.

- ¡Alguien, como, que mato a Canada! - exclamo Feliks - ¡Y ahi esta el arma homicida!

- ¡Noooo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Feliks! ¡Toris! - Canada seguia golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Tenemos que avisarle a alguien! - sugirio Lituania y dejando las evidencias en el piso salieron corriendo de la habitacion.

- Demonios...- susurro Canada y volvio a sentarse en el piso, sintiendose derrotado...e ignorado.

* * *

- ¡Nadie puede enterarse de esto! ¿Entendido, idiota?

- ¡Como si quisiera que alguien supiera que me case con un cejon como tu!

- _¡You, moron! ¡I Hate you!_

_- ¡I hate you too!_

America e Inglaterra corrian y discutian por el hotel buscando alguna solucion a su, terrible, vergonzosa y compromisoria situacion.

- ¡Tu y tu estupida constitucion que hace que la gente pueda casarse borracha! ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? - grito Arthur desesperado

- Quizás no estaba pensando..por que estaba borracho ¡Igual que tu anoche! ¡Tu nos arrastraste a esto!

- ¡Tu aceptaste!

- ¡Estaba borracho!

- ¡Yo tambien! - Inglaterra estaba rojos de ira y vergüenza – ¡Arg sera mejor que me digas como demonios deshacemos esta boda y nos regresamos a nuestras casas y ya!

Alfred se puso y dedo en la boca con aspecto pensativo y comunico:

- Bueno, podriamos ir donde una abogado y pedirle que anule la union...pero sera un tramite algo engorroso...y hay que tener una excusa para hacerlo.

- ¿Excusa? ¡Por favor Alfred! ¡Estabamos borrachos! ¿Que otra excusa necesitamos?

- Algo legal....podemos acusar "diferencias irreconciliables". Todas las estrellas de Hollywood lo hacen...

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo quiero deshacerme de ti pronto! - Kirklando siguio su camino a travez del hotel, pero America se quedo detras - ¿Que te sucede? ¡Apresurate!...Amer...

¿Era tristeza lo que había en la mirada de Alfred? Arthur sintio como algo en su interior de contraia.

- Es solo que tengo hambre...¿Podemos ir a comer primero?

Arthur, sin saber por que, se sintio...¿decepcionado? No, no podia ser eso.

- ¡Eres un ….! ¡Arg! ¡Despues comes! ¡Solucionemos esto primero! ¿Quieres? - el ingles tomo la mano del menor, sintiendo como se ruborizaba el doble y batiendo la cabeza para deshacerse del rojo de sus mejillas, lo arrastro a travez del pasillo.

* * *

- ¡Buenos dias! - Dijo Antonio, incluso mas alegre de lo normal, sentandose en la mesa del desayuno junto con la demas naciones - ¿Como pasaron la noche?

- ¡Exelente! - exclamaron Gilbert y Francis.

Austria, que había llegado hace unos minutos, tan solo se limito a asentir. Tenia una bolsa de papel puesta en la cabeza, con dos agujeros como ojos para poder ver. Nadie iba a verle la cara despues de el inexcusable comportamiento que habia tenido anoche.

- Normal – fue la unica respuesta de Ludwig. Antonio lo miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por que estas de pie? ¡Hay asientos de sobra!

Alemania se ruborizo y carraspeo nervioso.

- No quiero sentarme, gracias, España.

- Como quieras...Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lovino tampoco podra sentarse despues de la exelente noche que pasamos....

- ¡QUE DIJISTE ESPAÑA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Al restaurant acababa de llegar Lovino, rojo como un tomate español, echando humo por las orejas y siendo sujetado por Feliciano, que parecia estar al limite de sus fuerzas por contener a su hermano mayor.

- Lovino...no le grites a España nii-chan. No hagas un desastre en el desayuno, vamos a comer...¿si?

- ¡Hola Lovi-Love! ¿Como amaneciste hoy? - Antonio estaba sonriente y se acerco a su querido Italiano y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Lovino se puso de todos colores.

- ¡VEN ACA! ¡MALDITO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! - Romano salio persiguiendo al latino, el cual parecia divertido y feliz por la situacion, por todo el hotel.

Feliciano se acerco al resto de los espectadores.

- ¡Ciao! ¡Ahhhh! - el Italiano bostezo perezosamente - ¡Alemania! ¿Como pasaste la noche?

- ¿Ah? ¿Que? - Alemania miro al Italiano confundido - ¿Que no te acuerdas de nada?

- ¿Ah?....No...no recuerdo nada, Doitsu ¿Por que? ¿Que pasa?....Solo se que hoy cuando desperte...tuve que ir al baño por que tenia algo levantado el....

Alemania le tapo la boca, lo tomo como su fuera un saco y se lo llevo lejos de los demas, que ya estaban aguantandose las risas.

- ¿Donde me llevas, Ludwig?

- Lejos de aquí...

- ¿Me llevas a comer Pasta? ¡Siii! Quiero paaasta~

- Lo que quieras, pero por favor...callate.

* * *

Los demas, en la mesa del desayuno seguian conversando de lo poco que recordaban anoche, la gran mayoria había despertado en sus respectivas habitaciones pero algunos...

- 'hora si que 'res mi 'sposa – dijo Suecia mostrando orgulloso el anillo dorado que llevaba Finlandia en la mano.

- Ahh...Su, no se si ese "Automac del matrimonio" sea algo legal...- dijo Tino verdaderamente sonrojado.

- Es algo totalmente legal -salto Estonia repentinamente leyendo algo en su notebook - En Las Vegas casarse es increiblemente facil. Incluso estando borracho, si tu firma aparece en el papel, estas legalmente casado. Por eso muchos americanos se casan en las vegas a escondidas.

- ¿V's? 'res mi 'sposa legalmente...

Finlandia suspiro resignado.

- Felicitaciones, pues – dijo Francis aplaudiendo - ¿Cuando es la luna de miel?

- Fue anoche – le espeto Berwald.

- ¡Su! - Tino se cubrio la cara con las manos.

En ese momento Seychelles se acercaba a la mesa sonriente.

- ¡Anoche conoci a Elvis Presley! ¡Y me dijo que le gustaba el pescado!

- Y yo que te busque toda la noche, Sey~...- le dijo el Frances al oido a lo que la muchacha reacciono alejandose de el un par de metros.

- Hablando de chicas que buscamos en la noche....¿Han visto a Hungria? - dijo Gilbert. Roderich se levanto enfadado.

- ¡No te atreviste a tocar a Elizaveta, ¿cierto?! - el Austriaco se veia bastante comico. Imaginense una bolsa de papel parlante. Gilbert rio.

- ¡Buenos dias! - Elizaveta aparecio radiante y se sento junto a Austria. - ¿Por que se pone esa bolsa en la cabeza? ¡El show que dio anoche fue espectacular!

- ¡Siiii! ¡Nos dejaste a todos cautivados! - se burlo el prusiano y volvieron a chocar copas con Francis. Roderich tan solo se cruzo de brazos y Elizaveta le dio al albino un "sartenazo" en la cabeza.

- Señor Austria...- dijo la muchacha timidamente despues de calmarse – Supe que aquí podemos casarnos donde sea...¿No le gustaria casarse conmigo?

La muchacha se arrodillo en el piso y saco un pequeño cofrecito con un anillo adentro.

Hasta la bolsa de pan se ruborizo.

- ¡Vamos Austria! ¡Di que si! ¡Me muero por verte con un vestido laaargo y blanco en el altar!..Aunque despues de anoche quizás no sea tan blanco...- el sarten volvio a golpear la cabeza de Prusia.

- Ehhh...Hungria - dijo Roderich rascando la bolsa de pan tratando de decir algo me contentara a la hungara– Me encantaria...pero creo que este lugar no es el apropiado para dar un paso tan importante. En Austria hay una iglesia muy linda en Mariazell donde podriamos...

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Entonces acepta! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Estos han sido los mejores dias de mi vida! - la chica se lanzo a los brazos de Roderich que apenas parecia comprender el significado de sus palabras.

Todos miraban el romantico momento, que repentinamente, se vio interrumpido por un Griego en toga y un Chino enfurecido.

- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! - grito Yao batiendo el sarten por sobre su cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero que he hecho?! - preguntaba Grecia aun sin saber que ocurria realmente ¿Estaria enojado por lo que había pasado con los gatos? ¿Que tenia China que ver con los gatos?

- ¡Toga! ¡Toga! ¡Toga! ¡Toga! - gritaron los demas mientras los veian meterse en otro pasillo.

En eso, como si hubiera estado esperando que el griego y el chino desaparecieran, Japon ingreso al comedor.

- Bueno dias a todos – saludo el oriental haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Buenos dias, Japon! - lo saludo Francis - ¿Sabes que es lo que trae Yao contra Herakles?

Kiku se ruborizo y comenzo a batir la cabeza.

- Yo..Yo no...no tengo idea...no se nada...no me pregunten.

Elizaveta lanzo una risita y sonrio. Ella sabia...ella lo sabia todo...todo de todos.

- ¿Que pasa, Hungria?- pregunto Roderich.

- Nada, señor Austria....

En ese momento, Feliks y Toris ingresaron desesperados al comedor.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ha pasado, como, algo horrible! - grito Polonia respirando con dificultad.

Todos los miraron asustados.

- ¡Han asesinado a Canada!

En un rincon de la mesa, Seychelles dejo caer su vaso estrepitosamente al piso.

- No...puede....ser...

* * *

- ¿Pero...no puede hacer nada?

- Lo siento, pero el matrimonio es 100% legal, tendran que anularlo por los medios normales – el abogado se acomodo los lentes y miro a los dos hombres que tenia frente a el.

- Bien...entonces anulemoslo ahora – sugirio America.

- Lo siento, señor Jones...Pero el matrimonio tan solo puede ser anulados 48 hora despues de realizado el compromiso...

- _¡Bloody Hell!_ ¡Tu y tus estupidas leyes! - Arthur golpeo la mesa – Señor. Tiene que haber un error en los papeles....esa no puede ser mi firma.

- Por lo que veo en su pasaporte, si es su firma, señor Kirkland.

- Pero... ¡Yo estaba borracho! - exclamo el Ingles.

- Pero usted firmo, todo es legal y valido, señor. Lo siento, pero a partir de ahora usted es la Señora Jones.

Alfred trato de contener una risa.

- Eres...la...señora...- se burlo el americano.

- _¡Shut up, moron!_ - Arthur volvia a ruborizarse - ¡No soy tu esposa!

- Este papel dice que si – dijo el abogado – Ahora si me disculpan, Señor y Señor Jones...tengo que atender a otros clientes.

- Pero, señor abogado...¡No estabamos cuerdos! ¡- exclamo Alfred - ¡Este matrimonio no puede ser valido! ¡Esta boda fue sin mi consentimiento! ¡Tiene que hacer algo!

* * *

- ¡Esta boda fue sin mi consetimiento! ¡Tiene que hacer algo! - grito Ivan desesperado, mientras de su brazo derecho colgaba una, maniaticamente feliz, Natasha.

- Lo siento...señor, pero el proceso es 100% valido y legal. Es ahora usted el esposo de la señorita Natasha aquí presente. - dijo el abogado mientras revisaba los documentos.

- Señorita Natasha Braginskaya – dijo Belarus apretando mas fuerte el brazo de Ivan – Vas a ver hermano...¡Seremos muy felices y el mundo sera nuestro! Ahora....¡TengamosNiñosTengamosNiñosTengamosNiñosTengamosNiñosTengamosNiños!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:** Cuatro Capitulo! Y los ataca la resaca! XD O la caña como decimos aquí en Chile. Jajajaja primera vez en mi vida que me da pena Ivan xD y Sealand! Todo un winner xD. ¿Que haran Alfred y Arthur? ¿Lograra Herakles escapar de Yao? ¿Lograra Kiku olvidar lo que paso con Hera-chan? ¿Resolveran el misterio de la muerte de Matthew? Todo esto y mas en el proximo cap xD. Gracias a todas las que han dejado reviews! Siempre los leo! Muchos kisses!


	5. CSI: Cinco Sudamericanos Incompetentes

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

: Hetalia no me pertenece (aw...u.u), pero eso no me detiene en la loca aventura de escribir fanfics muajajaja ...eh, como decia, Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto...(aunke si Hidekaz kiere mi idea para una tira...no tengo problemas en recibir unos cuantos dolares xD) Y si esta idea ya fue escrita...no me golpeen por favor ;---;.

**Notas Iniciales: ¡POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO! **Este capitulo contiene la aparicion especial de mis propias versiones de algunos paises Latinoamericanos, por favor no se ofendan por las caracterizaciones, son solo estereoripos basados en opiniones que he recibido a lo largo de mi vida y en ningun aspecto representan a la totalidad de los pueblos mencionados. No es mi intencion ofender a nadie, jamas, solo quize darles algo de protagonismo a nuestro chicos que harta falta que hacen en Hetalia no?. El titulo del Capitulo es "Cinco Sudamericanos Incompetetes", nuevamente, sin ofender, a pesar de que Mexico sea norteamericano, eso lo tengo bastante claro xD (No se molesten hermanas Mexicanaaas! Las kiero). Es solo que suena bonito xD.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza pero esta semana el colegio ha estado horrible, ademas casi me veo atacada por la Influenza Porcina, pero uff...me salve xD. Los cap cada vez me quedan mas largos T-T. Bueno..si mas preambulos..comencemos el cap.

Chapter 5 : "C.S.I : Cinco Sudamericanos Incompetentes"

_- Ven...Hagamos algo divertido..._

_- ¿Que quieres hacer? - pregunto Alfred despues de recuperar el aire que había perdido en el apasionado beso que se dio con el ingles._

_- ¿Es la cuidad del pecado no?...Siempre he querido hacer algo aquí... - la mejillas de la nacion mas baja se ruborizaron. Alfred sonrio._

_- ¿Y se podria saber que es ?...No me mantengas en la incertidumbre, Artie..._

_Arthur lanzo una risitar nerviosa y volvio a rodear el cuello del americano con sus manos._

_- Me confundes...¿Did you know it, bastard?_

_- Me es dificil creerlo...en especial si me llamas "bastard"..._

_- Es que eres un bastardo – dijo el britanico dirigiendo su mirada al piso - ¿Como se te ocurre dejarme? He estado tan solo desde que te independizaste...¡Eres un mandito ingrato!_

_- Pero..._

_- Callate y escuchame – le detuvo el ingles – Casate conmigo..._

_Alfred se quedo de piedra._

_- ¿Que?_

_- Eso...Casate conmigo...Quiero perder el control contigo esta noche...¡Al demonio todo! Hoy soy todo tuyo..._

_Alfred no sabia que decir, pero el nivel de alcohol en su sangre si._

_- ¡Let's do it! - contesto el menor y Arthur tomo su mano y salieron corriendo._

_Con lo puesto, llegaron hasta un altar hecho de rosas rojas en donde un juez, vestido como Elvis Presley presidio la ceremonia. Intercambiaron anillos y dieron el "Si", besandose de manera apasionada posteriormente, ambos sin entender a cabalidad lo que estaban haciendo._

_Ambos no paraban de reir y caminaban tambaleandose entre las gentes. Arthur parecia querer jugar al "atrapame si puedes" con Alfred, el cual lo seguia, divertido._

_Llegaron hasta un pasillo solitario, no parecia haber un alma ahi. Arthur abrio una puerta y paso a travez de esta, esperando que Alfred no lo hubiera visto. Todo este cuento de perder la compostura se le hacia divertido y tenia millones de planes mas en su cabeza sumergida en alcohol._

_Esta noche America seria suyo, o el seria de America, lo que pasara primero._

_- No escaparas de mis garras hoy, America – susurro el britanico para si mismo y rio por lo bajo._

_- Ni tu escaparas de las mias, Inglaterra._

_Arthur se dio vuelta y vio los azules ojos de Alfred clavados en los suyos, mirandolo con deseo._

_Vaya que el alcohol causa estragos en estos dos._

_El menor comenzo a caminar hacia Arthur, haciendolo retroceder. El britanico se detuvo cuando sintio que sus piernas tocaban el borde de la cama. Se sento sobre el colchon viendo como el americano se acercaba mas y mas. Alfred apoyo sus brazos sobre el colchon, a los lados del cuerpo de Arthur y comenzo a decender acercando su rostro al del mayor, que en sus intentos por alejarse termino apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama._

_Finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un beso que hizo subir la temperatura de la habitacion en que se encontraban. America tomo a la nacion mas antigua en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el Jacuzzi lleno de petalos de rosa que se encontraba en un rincon de la habitacion._

_Arthur podia sentir el frio contacto de la sortija de oro sobre su piel. Se había casado con Alfred...y ahora estaban a punto de..._

_- Te amo...- Inglaterra sintio como Alfred le susurraba al oido - siempre lo he hecho..._

_El britanico lo miro. Lucia extremadamente sexy con su polera mojada, sin las gafas y con el pelo desalborotado, tan sexy que Arthur podia sentir como se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza de tan solo mirarlo._

_America se sirvio una copa de champaña y tambien sirvio una para Arthur. Copa tras copa se iban acercando, ninguno podia ya controlar sus movimientos. El ingles tomo la botella de champaña y se arrojo lo que quedaba en el cuerpo. El americano, leyendo la invitacion que le realizaba el mayor, se quito la polera, la arrojo al piso de la habitacion y abrazo a Arthur, acariciando con sus dedos la piel del britanico y besandolo._

_Kirkland estaba por las nubes y ya no podia esperar mas, puso sus manos en las caderas del menos y comenzo a bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior del rubio. Estaba desesperado por eliminar las barreras entre ellos. Alfred dejo la boca de Arthur para comenzar a besar con pasion cada centimetro del cuello y del pecho del que fue alguna vez su colonizador._

_Inglaterra dejo escapar un leve gemido de sus labios cuando sintio los labios del americano besando su abdomen, de pronto comenzo a decender aun mas, llegando al borde del delantal de camarero que traia puesto y empezo a quitarlo con los dientes, bajando cada vez mas y acercandose suavemente a las regiones vitales del ingles..._

- Demonios...si lo hicimos – dijo con terror Arthur mientras miraba el anillo dorado que descanzaba en la palma de su mano – No puede ser...lo hice con...._el _¡Voy a suicidarme!

Kirkland estaba desesperado. Todo esto no podia ser verdad, era imposible. No queria seguir recordando mas, pero las memorias y las imagenes de su "Luna de Miel" estaban ahi, acechandolo.

Habian hecho de todo junto a Alfred para anular la boda. Pero la unica respuesta que recibian era "Despues de 48 horas de realizado el compromiso se puede anular"

- _Bloody America_...

¡Y habian pasado tan solo 22 horas! ¡El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento!. Ademas, la anulacion de la boda no quitaria el hecho de que había tenido sexo con America. Inglaterra se queria morir.

- ¿Que hago para salir de esta, Copo de Nieve...?

* * *

Alfred F. Jones por su parte, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel. Se había quitado aquel molesto anillo de la mano y lo había dejado en la mesita de noche de su habitacion, para no tener que ver su irritante destello dorado. Esa era su postura, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que pudieran anular el matrimonio y asunto arreglado. No era tan dificil , ¿o si?. ¿Para que recordar lo que había pasado como queria hacer Arthur? Eso nos los ayudaria de nada. Lo mejor seria tomarse el asunto con calma y disfrutar de su estadia en las vegas hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - paso gritando Herakles por delante del americano  
- ¡VUELVE AQUI, ARU! - lo siguio, gritando tambien, Yao

Si es que al tipo de relacion que tenian todos se le podia llamar normal.

- ¿America?

Jones se dio la vuelta al sentir una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Seychelles! - saludo alegremente el joven, pero al ver el rostro acongojado de la morena, pregunto preocupado - ¿Que sucede?

- Am...Ameri....Can....Canad....- balbuceo la chica y se lanzo a llorar al pecho del rubio. El muchacho la miro asustado.

- ¡Sey! ¿Que pasa?

- America....- la Chica miro a Alfred a los ojos y a duras penas logro verbalizar la informacion – Canada....Matthew...

- ¿Que pasa con mi hermano?

- Matty fue asesinado – concluyo la africana y volvio a echarse a llorar.

America sintio como dentro suyo algo se destrozaba en pedacitos.

* * *

- Ya viene la policía – comunico Lituania despues de cortar la llamada que acababa de realizar.

Los demas paises tenian el alma en un hilo. Las chicas sollozaban apenadas por la noticia y los hombres trataban de consolarlas igual de impactados por el acontecimiento.

Pero lejos, de todos los presentes el que peor estaba, era Francis.

- No...Matty...no...- lloraba el Frances mientras Antonio y Gilbert trataban de calmarlo.

- Es logico que este asi – le dijo Alemania a un grupo de paises con los que estaba conversando – El crio a ese muchacho...fue como su hermano menor...

- Pobre Francia nii-chan, Pobre Canada-kun – se lamento Italia sintiendolo de corazon.

- ¿Quien le contara a Arthur? - pregunto Austria. Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en Kiku.

- Yo le dire...- suspiro el asiatico y se alejo del resto de las naciones para buscar a Inglaterra.

* * *

- ¿Arthur-san? ¿Arthur-san?

Kiku llamaba por los pasillos del gigantesco hotel. Se sentia algo perdido en aquel lugar y no tenia la mas minima idea de donde se encontraba Arthur. De pronto lo encontro sentado en una escalera mirandose las manos con aspecto acongojado.

- Arthur-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

El ingles miro a Kiku y trato de sonreir.

- Claro Kiku, es solo que la borrachera de anoche me trajo algunos problemas – el Ingles escondio instintivamente la mano izquierda en el bolsillo.

- Si, a mi tambien me ha causado problemas...- Kiku hizo una pausa en la que se ruborizo, pero inmediatamente volvio a ponerse palido- Tengo que informarle algo, Arthur-san.

Inglaterra miro al asiatico alzando una ceja.

- Es una noticia terrible...- Kiku miro hacia el piso y luego alzo la vista hasta los ojos verdes del Britanico – El joven Canada...fue brutalmente asesinado.

Arthur abrio la boca en una mueca de horror. Se levanto de la escalera y salio corriendo hasta perderse por los pasillos. Kiku suspiro tristemente, ¿En que momento todo se había puesto tan mal?

Realmente el alcohol los había traicionado, primero estaba el vergonzoso comportamiento que todos habian mostrado la noche anterior, bebiendo y haciendo todo tipo de escandalos en un recinto publico, ahora por todo ese descuido, el joven y amable Canada se encontraba muerto y quien sabe cuantas agonias sufrio. Y tambien estaba la noche que había pasado con Grecia...

- Kiku...

El oriental sintio una voz a sus espaldas y acto seguido unos fuertes brazos lo jalaron hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Que..?!

- Shhh – Herakles puso un dedo sobre la boca de Kiku provocando que el rubor apareciera en las mejillas del asiatico. - no grites....

- ¿Que pasa?

Herakles dirigio sus verdes orbes a los ojos del japones.

- China me esta persiguiendo hace cerca de 4 horas...¿Tienes idea de por que lo hace?

Kiku sintio como el color rojo ya no abarcaba solo sus mejillas, si no todo su rostro.

- Ahh yo...no...no tengo la menor idea, Herakles-san.

El griego suspiro derrotado.

- No se que le hice...pero dice que va a matarme...- la mirada de Grecia realmente lucia triste – Ahh...¿Kiku?

- ¿Si? - contesto Japon, aun ruborizado por la cercania que mantenia con el otro.

- Voy a contarte algo, por que...me caes muy bien, te considero mi amigo y confio en ti....pero debes prometerme no decirle a nadie ¿Vale?

- Puede confiar ciegamente en mi, Herakles-san – asintio el oriental.

Grecia suspiro.

- Anoche, me puse realmente muy borracho y yo....- el hombre dirigio su mirada a la nada – creo que hice algo realmente terrible...

El nipon dio un respingo. ¿Acaso se había acordado de lo que había sucedido anoche?. Ay no...

- Yo...-continuo el helenico – creo que tuve sexo con mis gatos...

Kiku se quedo inmovil, mientras se le crispaba un ojo.

- ¿Que?

- Eso...creo que tuve relaciones con uno o mas de mis gatos...Hoy cuando desperte, esta rodeado de sus pelos y la habitacion olia a sexo...No encuentro otra explicacion para lo que paso...

Honda no sabia que decir. Herakles creia que había tenido sexo con sus gatos, cuando en realidad su amante aquella noche había sido el. ¿Debia decirle? ¿O seria mejor para su honor mantener la boca cerrada y dejar a Grecia con la terrible idea de que había practicado la Zoofilia?

- Herakles-san, no creo que deba preocuparse...Quizas usted no hizo nada aquella noche y todo es producto de su imaginacion...

- No lo creo, Kiku...- el griego volvio a posar su mirada en el piso – No podre vivir tranquilo si lo que creo que paso es cierto...No quiero hacerle daño a mis gatos ¿Sabes?

El oriental miro al hombre frente a el por unos instantes. Se veia tan triste...tan lindo...¿Que? No Kiku Honda, manten la compostura y comportate con decoro. Tu honor por sobre todas las cosas....

- Usted jamas le haria daño a sus nekos, Herakles-san. Estoy seguro de eso...quedese tranquilo, ya averiguaremos que fue lo que sucedió...

El griego miro al japones y sonrio.

- Gracias, Kiku – Herakles puso su mano sobre el hombro del oriental. Este se puso rojo como tomate – Creo que ahora sera mejor que vaya a alimentarlos...aunque podria decirle a mama que vaya a hacerlo...me quedare haciendote compañía...

El pelinegro miro hacia el piso, nervioso.

- No lo se, Herakles-san...creo que no seria bueno que nos vieran juntos...No quiero otra muerte mas...

- ¿Muerte? ¿Que muerte?

Kiku se dio cuenta de que propablemente el helenico no se había enterado del deceso de Canada.

- El joven Matthew fue asesinado....

Herakles se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Y el era...? - dijo finalmente.

- El hermano de America-san – Japon sintio como corria una gota de sudor por su cabeza.

- Oh...

- Sera mejor que vayamos junto a los demas...-sugirio el nipon. Grecia asintio y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

_

* * *

_

_" Clave 2074, Necesitamos refuerzos"_

Desde afuera se podia escuchar el ruido de las radios de la policía que acaba de rodear el Caesar's Palace.

- Llego la policía – dijo Alfred con voz ronca mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hasta la puerta para recibir a los recien llegados. Las demas naciones se pusieron de pie cuando vieron a 4 personas vestidas de detective ingresaron al hall.

Uno de ellos, un chico joven de cabellos castaño claro (con un rulo identico al de Lovino) , ojos café y aspecto arrogante se acerco a Alfred.

- ¡Hola! ¿Vos sos America no es asi? Mi nombre es Federico Bartolini, pero vos podes llamarme Fede o Argentina...como a vos te plazca...Soy el jefe de este grupo de boludos y venimos a investigar el quilombo que tenes aquí con el asunto de tu hermano, ¿viteh?

Las demas naciones se quedaron mirando al recien llegado.

- Ehhh...yo llame a los de CSI...¿Donde estan? - pregunto America mirando por detras del argentino.

- Los tenes al frente, boludo – bufo el castaño.

Alfred puso una mueca de desesperacion.

- ¡Noooo! ¡¡Ustedes no son los de CSI!! ¿Donde esta Grissom? ¿Y Catherine? ¿Y Greg?

- Vacaciones en Florida, che. Asi que nos contrataron a nosotros...Y no te quejes, guerito, mirá que si queres "Crime Scene International", no podes conseguir nada mas "International" que nosotros – Federico pronuncio las palabras en ingles, tal y como se escriben, para horror del americano y del britanico.

Ludwig se acerco a los recien llegados y les pregunto.

- ¿Que quieren decir con eso?

El Argentino sonrio con sufciencia.

- Dejáme presentarte a mi equipo. Este que ves aquí es...

- ¡Parale, wey! ¡Dejanos presentarnos a nosotros mismos! - exclamo un muchacho de cabellera y piel morena, unos centimetros mas bajo que Fede. - ¡Orale! ¡Este lugar si que es enorme! ¡La neta que tenemos que tener uno asi en mi casa! ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Pedro del Rosario, pero diganme Mexico...

Las demas naciones hicieron gestos de saludo. A su lado un muchacho con cara de pocos amigos gruño.

- Yo soy Venezuela...y lo unico que quiero es irme de aquí ¡AHORA! ¡Carajo! ¡Saben que estar con ese idiota... - apunta a America- ...me da urticaria!

- Vos callate que vinimos a trabajar. Y quedate aca por que me han contado que por ahi anda Rusia y podes pedirle un autografo si queres...

- ¿Quieren dejar de discutir y empezar a investigar? - dijo Austria acercandose a donde estaba el equipo de investigadores.

- El tipo de lentes tienes razon, pues, sera mejor que vayamos a investigar...

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Alfred deteniendo al morenito que acababa de hablar.

- Adriano del Solar, pues o Perú si lo desea...- el peruano miro su reloj – se nos hace tarde...vamos a...

De pronto el sonido de la puerta del hotel abriendose abruptamente silencio a Adriano y por el umbral aparecio un jovencito de cabellos negros y ojos café.

- ¡¡¡Ay~ Ya me dormi otra veeeeeez!!!...Disculpen..Disculpen...- el muchacho se abrio paso por entre las naciones, llego al frente de los investigadores y miro su reloj – Me van a despedir otra vez..

- Eso te pasa por boludo...

- ¡No soporto trabajar con este sujeto! - exclamo Adriano frunciendo el ceño – Siempre nos retrasamos por tu culpa, Chile...

- Es que...¡No me van a creer lo que me paso anoche!...¡Me abdujo un OVNI!- exclamo el Chileno alzando los brazos. Obviamente nadie le creyo exepto...

- ¿Y como eran? ¿Venian en son de paz? - Alfred no paraba de hacerle preguntas al joven - ¿Te hicieron algun tipo de prueba? ¿Te metieron alguna sonda por el tras...?

- America...dejalos hacer su trabajo – lo interrumpio Arthur.

- Yo soy Jose Gonzalez, Chile si lo prefieren...Y bueno ¿Donde esta el fiambre? - pregunto el chileno y todos lo miraron como si lo fueran a matar – Digo...la "victima"

- Todo fue, como, alla arriba en la habitacion de esos tres – dijo Feliks y apunto a Francia, Inglaterra y America.

- Bueno entonces...¡Andando! - dijo Chile y acompañado del resto de su equipo subieron al asensor junto a Feliks y Toris – A todo esto...¿No te gustaria hacer un tratado conmigo?

- Ehhh....¿Como...que tipo de tratado? - respondio Polonia algo asustado y las puertas del asensor se cerraron.

- No confio en ellos ¿sabes? - dijo Alfred bajando la mirada resignado.

- Es lo unico que tenemos – agrego Arthur.

- Les dije que teniamos que haber llamado al Detective Conan – sentencio Kiku.

* * *

- Con que esta es la escena del crimen ¿ah? - murmuro Jose mientras analizaba centimetro a centimetro la alfombra de la habitacion.

- Hay sangre por todos lados...- dijo a su lado Adriano y se acerco a ver la sangre mas de cerca – Fue un crimen terrible...

Lituania que se encontraba de pies detras de ellos pregunto.

- ¿Tiene idea de quien puede haber sido?

- No, creo que empezaremos interrogando a todos los sospechosos...Pero antes...debemos determinar la hora del crimen...- Adriano tomo una muestra de sangre pero de inmediato Jose se la quito de las manos.

- ¡Mia! - el chileno olfateo la muestra – Mmmmm...esta fresca...veamos...

Con asco los demas paises vieron como el joven se metia la muestra a la boca.

- Si....definitivamente es sangre...

- ¿No parece, como, un poco espesa para ser sangre? - pregunto Polonia por primera vez fijandose en la extraña textura del liquido.

- ¿Quienes son los expertos aquí? ¿Vos o nosotros? - le espeto Argentina.

- Tu pero..

- Ya entonces...¡Mexico dejate de comer y ven a trabajar!

- ¿Ah? - dijo el Mexicano con la boca llena - ¡Ah si! ¡Trabajar!

- Mientras Mexico busca el arma homicida yo me dedicare a rastrear evidencia en las camas – dijo Chile y se subio a la cama de Francis. - Mmmmm que blandita...zZzZZzZzZz

- Chile...trabaja...

- Estoy trabajando.....ZzZzZzZzZzZz....

Polonia y Lituana se miraron desesperanzados. En eso comenzaron a entrar los demas paises a la habitacion.

- ¡Orale, wey! ¡Despierta Jose! ¡Viene el señor America! ¿Que va a decir si te ve durmiendo? - exclamo Mexico moviendo bruscamente al Chileno dormido.

- ¡America! ¡Estoy despierto y trabajando señor! - grito Jose levantandose de un salto.

- Dejate de lamerle las bolas al yankee ese, boludo y mejor ponete a trabajar....- le espeto Argentina.

- ¿Han encontrado algo? - pregunto Arthur mirando como los latinoamericanos hacian cualquier cosa menos trabajar.

- Averiguamos que esto – Chile apunto la gran mancha roja en el piso – es sangre...

Todos lo miraron con cara de circunstancia y con una gotita corriendo por sus sienes.

- ¡¿Ya saben quien mato a...?! - alcanzo a gritar America antes de que Venezuela le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

- Asi la habitacion no olera a azufre...- dijo alegremente el venezolano.

- ¡Ay Virgen Santisima de Guadalupe! ¡Le cerraste la puerta a Estados Unidos! - exclamo Mexico horrorizado. Venezuela se acerco a el y le dijo:

- Esa de ahi...es solo una puerta. America te puso TODO UN MURO para no dejarte pasar....

Mexico fruncio en entrecejo.

- Maldito Yankee – maldijo Pedro y saco una hamburguesa del McDonnald's de su bolsillo y comenzo a comerla.

- ¿Por que todos se van en contra del señor America? - pregunto Chile mientras le abria la puerta a Alfred para dejarlo pasar – ¡Si es tan genial!

- Este tiene de genial lo que Francia de virgen – dijo Arthur masajeandose las sienes.

- Vos callate y devolveme las malvinas, boludo – grito Argentina

- ¡Se llaman Falkland Island! ¡Y no te las pienso devolver! - le contesto Inglaterra.

- ¡SILENCIO! - Bramo Ludwig - ¿Ahora ven por que jamas los invitamos a las reuniones de paises?

Los latinoamericanos miraron al piso con pesar.

- Ahora por favor concentrense en averiguar quien mato a Canada....que ya no soporto el llanto de ese de ahi – agrego el aleman apuntando hacia Francis.

- ¡Maaaaaathew vueeeeeelveeee! - exclamo el Frances.

* * *

- ¡Ahora te acuerdas de mi maldito ingrato! - maldijo Canada aun atrapado en el baño mientras golpeaa insistentemente la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Pronto cumpliria un dia encerrado y tenia hambre y frio y la unica necesidad vital que había podido suplir..era...ya saben...ir al baño, obvio.

De pronto se le ilumimo la ampolleta. ¡Como no se le había ocurrido eso antes!. El canadiense se subio en el borde de la bañera y abrio una pequeña ventanita que probablemente daba hacia las afueras del hotel. Asomo la cabeza y casi se cae del mareo. Estaban en el decimo piso y Matt sufria de vertigo. Un paso en falso y seria una muerte segura.

-Demonios...- murmuro el joven pero de todas maneras intento salir. Siempre existia la posibilidad de aferrarse a una tuberia o algo asi, pero...- ¡Nooooo, vuelve!

Matthew vio con pesar, y con un gran rubor en su rostro, como su toalla se desprendia volando de su cuerpo y caia lentamente sobre el pavimento. La vergüenza y su desnudez lo hicieron devolverse instintivamente al hotel nuevamente.

- Genial...sigo encerrado y ahora estoy desnudo...

¿Por que todo esto le pasaba a el? ¿Por que justo cuando todos le prestaban atencion el no estaba ahi para disfrutarla?

* * *

España caminaba por los pasillos del hotel tarareando un flamenco y recordando sus dias como torero, cuando alguien paso por su lado empujando.

- ¡Hostia, tio! ¡Ten mas cuidado! ¿Ah? ¿Lovi-Love? - pregunto Antonio al ver un lulo castaño sobresalir de la cabeza de la persona que lo había empujado.

- ¡A quien venes a decirle "Love", Boludo pervertido, che! - contesto Fede girandose para mirar iracundo al español.

- Aww...lo siento, es que...no...no importa – Antonio miro atentamente al joven por unos segundos - Te me haces conocido...¿Donde te he visto antes?

El argentino lo miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Vos sos tarado o te haces? ¡Claro que me conoces! ¡Vos me criaste, España! ¿Que ya te olvidaste?

España abrio los ojos impactado.

- ¿Federico? ¡Federico Carreido! ¡Mi niño lindo! - el iberico abrazo a su ex-colonia estrangulandolo - ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¿Por que no has venido a visitar a tu padre?

- ¡Por que si me independice fue para no volverte a ver la cara, boludo! Ademas, si vos me hubieses extrañado...te acordarias de quien soy...¡Y no me digas Carreido!

- Pero Federiquito...para mi siempre seras mi niñito – dijo España recordando como el pequeño Argentina corria por el patio de su casa desnudo cuando era chiquito. - Eras taaaaaaaan amoooor...

El argentino lo miro con asco.

- Sos un...

- ¡Espera! - lo interrumpio Antonio, repentinamente recordando algo - ¿Que pais eres tu?

- Argentina...vos sabes, ese pais que esta al lado de la Cordillera de los Andes...ese que heredo tus dotes futbolisticos...pero que obviamente...- Federico sonrio arrogantemente – los mejoro.

Antonio guardo silencio. Oh oh...ahora si se acordaba bien de Argentina, _muuuuuuuuy bien. _Y Ahora tambien sabia_ muuuuuy bien _por que el rulo de Federico le recordaba taaaanto al del Lovino y por que el argentino tenia esa actitud. El español comenzo a gritar y salio como un rayo por los pasillos del hotel

- ¡Lovi- Looooooove! ¡Encontre a nuestro hijo! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Aquel que procreamos cuando te lleve conmigo a las Indias! ¡LOVIIINOOOOOOOO!

Mas alla, Lovino Vargas, corrio por su vida.

* * *

- ¡GRECIA! ¡VEN AQUI, ARU!

China aun buscaba desesperadamente a Herakles, pero no encontraba al griego por ningun sitio. Jaja, pero no podria ir muy lejos, tarde o temprano Wang Yao lo encontraria y lo haria pagar por lo que le hizo a Japon.

- ¡NO TE ESCONDERAS POR SIEMPRE, ARU!

- ¡IVAN! ¡VEN AQUI! ¡NO TE ESCONDERAS POR SIEMPRE, ESPOSO MIO!

China sintio una voz femenina gritar a sus espaldas. Era Bielorrusia que se acercaba a el con esa sonrisa maligna y la afilada y brillante cuchilla en su mano.

- ¿Esposo, aru? - susurro el Chino bajando sus armas de cocina (lease un sarten y un cucharon). Natasha avanzo a travez del pasillo mirando hacia todos lados. Yao se quedo mirando a la rubia con el ceño algo fruncido hasta que detras de ella, vio una melena castaña escabullirse por detras de unos arbustos.

- ¡GRECIA! - China instintivamente lanzo sus armas por el aire directo a la cabeza de Herakles, pero el griego habilmente las esquivo. Diferente fue la suerte de la bielorrusa, que recibio el golpe del sarten en medio de la cabeza y cayo inconciente al piso. Karpusi aprovecho la confusion para volver a escapar.

- ¡Demonios, aru! - exclamo Wang mirando el cuerpo yaciente de la mujer - ¡Y ese pervertido volvio a escapar, aru!

- Sabia que vendrias a ayudarme, China.

El oriental lentamente dio vuelta la cabeza y vio el rostro sonriente de Ivan Braginski mirandolo fijamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Iv...Ivan, aru! No pretendia herir a su hermana, aru...

- Pero gracias a dios que lo hiciste...y ahora es mi deber agradecerte adecuadamente por la ayuda que me prestaste...- dijo Rusia y sonrio mas abiertamente tomando a Yao por los hombros.

- Ehhh...No creo que debas perocuparte por eso, aru....

- Gracias por haber aceptado volverte uno conmigo, China...- el ruso comenzo a arrastrar al chino hacia un lugar "oscurito"

- ¿Que, aru? Yo no...yo no....¡¿QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO, ARU?!

* * *

Seychelles esperaba afuera de la sala de Interrogatorios esperando su turno, con el rostro entre las rodillas y notoriamente triste. Hungria que caminaba por ahi, la vio y decidio acercarse a ella.

- ¿Sey? ¿Que pasa? - dijo la muchacha sentandose junto a la africana.

La morena levanto la cabeza y nego, pero estre breve lapsus de tiempo le permitio a la hungara ver las lagrimas que caia por las mejillas de la menor.

- Sey...¿Estas llorando por Matthew? - la afirmacion de Elizaveta intensifico el llanto de Seychelles. - Ohh, Sey...no pense que eran tan unidos....

- ¿Como no ibamos a serlo? - balbuceo la Seychelense entre llantos – De pequeños eramos como hermanos...

- ¿De pequeños? - pregunto la europea comenzando a dilucidar el punto de todo esto - ¿Acaso ahora no?

- Ehh..bueno..antes..eramos hermanos...ya sabes...al cuidado de Francia...y luego de Inglaterra – la muchacha hizo una pausa – pero ahora..somos independientes y.....en fin....ya no es mi hermano...

- Pero...mira a America...el y Matthew estuvieron tambien al cuidado de Arthur...y a pesar de que ya son independientes..sigueron llamandose hermano y todo eso...hasta el final...

- Pero es que esto es diferente...yo...

- Estas enamorada de Matt ¿No es asi?

Seychelles miro a Hungria con ojos llorosos, luego volvio a dirigir su mirada al piso y asintio con tristeza.

- Sey...- la hungara abrazo a la africana y sintio como ella tambien comenzaba a llorar. Todo esto era muy triste, pero algo en la intuicion femenina de Elizaveta le decía algo raro había alrededor del asesinato de Matt...

* * *

- Bueno...yo...la noche pasada...estuve...bueno....- Austria llevaba cerca de media hora nada mas que dando rodeos a los tres "detectives" que tenia frente a el. - cerca de un piano.

- ¡La neta que este parece sospechoso! Todavia no nos dice que estaba haciendo en el piano, Jose – comento Mexico mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Roderich. El austriaco no hizo mas que arreglarse los lentes que se deslizaban por su nariz a causa del sudor.

- ¿Que mas voy estar haciendo yo cerca de un piano? ¡Es logico que estaba tocando! - se excuso.

- Entonces...- dijo Jose sacando algo de un sobre – como explicas....¡ESTO!

El Chileno extrajo un par de fotos que mostraban a Edelstein haciendo un numero de Streaptease sobre el piano del casino.

- Quizás ahora necesites esto...- Venezuela le extendio la bolsa de papel con agujeros. Austria se la coloco nuevamente y se hundio de la vergüenza en su silla deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

- Entonces...¿Donde dijiste que estabas anoche?

- Ehhh bueno...yo...tuve un problema...que no se si puedo decirles...

- ¡Tienes que decirnos, wey! ¡O vamos a declararte culpable! -exclamo Mexico a un avergonzado Herakles.

- Es que...es algo realmente terrible de mi parte...yo....yo no queria hacerlo pero yo...¿Seguro quieren saber que hacia?

- Si – dijeron los tres al unisono.

- ¿Seguros?

- ¡Habla de una vez por todas!

-...Tuve sexo con mis gatos...- finalizo el griego. Chile miro a Grecia con asco

- Arg....creo que no queria escuchar eso...

* * *

- ¡Que estabas haciendo anoche a las 3 de la mañana!

- Ehh..yo....yo....- Kiku buscaba alguna manera de librarse de su vergonzosa situacion – yo...

- ¡Habla de una vez por todas, chinito!- le espeto Chile. Uhh...grave error...

- ¿Chi...Chi....Chinito? - dijo Japon entre dientes y de pronto abrio los ojos sorprendido al recordar de donde conocia a aquella nacion – Hey tu..¿No eres el que una vez me declaro la guerra?

Chile se puso repentinamente muy nervioso.

- Ehh...ehh...yo...Japon...jaja...veras...fue algo muy gracioso...ehhh... ¿No quieres firmar un tratado conmigo?

- Todos los que quieras...amigo – dijo Kiku desfundando su Katana con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Desde afuera de la sala Federico escucho el grito de su vecino y sonrio mientras caminaba a la escena del crimen.

- Jajaja...Boludo.

* * *

- Yo...ehh...bueno...estaba jugando poquer con...ehh...mi hermano, Francia, Suiza, Austria, España, America se fue...pero luego se nos unio Rusia cuando comenzamos con el Streap Poker...- mientras Ludwig hablaba, Mexico, Chile y Venezuela lo miraban con ojos y bocas muy abiertos. ¿Que clase de personas/naciones eran estas?

- Bueno...ehhh...ibamos muy mal...y al final...nos apostamos a nosotros mismos...pero...mmm...me fui del juego por que supe de inmediato que...uhh..Rusia iba a ganar...y ya saben todo eso de..."Volverse un con Rusia" y...

- ¡Yo quiero ser uno con Rusia! - exclamo Venezuela. Chile lo miro ceñudo.

- ¡Dejalo continuar con su declaracion!

- Ahhh...¡eres un yankee-lover!

- Estas hablando en ingles...

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Quieren callarse, wey? - los callo Mexico – Continua, Alemania...

- Y bueno...vi a Italia muy borracho y...bueno...

- Tuviste sexo con el... - le espeto Chile repentinamente.

- ¿Q...Que...Que?

- No me sorprenderia...todos los que han declarado hasta el momento han dicho que estaban tiendo sexo con alguien...incluso vino un loco que dijo tener sexo con sus gatos...¿Que diablos tienen en la cabeza dios mio?...

Ludwig guardo silencio mientras su boca llegaba al piso. Al parecer el no había sido el unico con una noche agitada.

* * *

- Entonces...¿Que hacian ustedes dos anoche?

- 'eno...yo y mi 'sposa fuim's a 'asarnos...- dijo Su mientras los detectives se miraban los unos a los otros.

- Jajaja Su...- suspiro Tino y luego miro a los sudamericanos – No soy su esposa...

- yo 'reo q' si – el sueco puso un papel sobre la mesa y extendio bruscamente la mano de Finlandia para que los detectives pudieran ver el anillo dorado que decoraba su mano – l' pr'eba...

El finlandes suspiro.

Chile, Venezuela y Mexico se quedaron sin palabras...y pensar que ellos se encontraban raros...

* * *

En el decimo piso, Argentina y Peru revisaban por enesima vez la escena del crimen, pero esta vez se dedicaron a buscar evidencia en el equipaje de los huespedes.

- ¡Mira, Adriano! ¡Encontre el notebook de Francia! Me pregunto si habran francesas buenas aquí...- dijo Argentina encendiendo el equipo.

- ¿No deberias ponerte a trabajar mejor?

- Francesas Voluptuosas...- canto Fede ignorando al peruano – Aunque no tanto como las argentinas...

- Tus Argentinas son puro implante de silicona...

- ¿QUE DIJISTE, BOLUDO?

- ¡Lo que escuchas....! ¡Fede! ¡Mira eso! - Peru apunto la pantalla del computador, repentinamente sorprendido. El Argentino se acerco al notebook y abrio la boca en una mueca de estupefaccion.

- Trae los computadores de España y Prusia, Adriano, creo que acabamos de encontrar un delito...

* * *

- Señor America...Señor Inglaterra...si me permiten preguntarles...¿Que hacian anoche? - interrogo Chile de la manera mas educada posible.

Venezuela lo miro feo.

- Ehhh bueno – balbuceo Alfred – nosotros...estabamos todos tan borrachos a decir verdad....

- Obviamente no sabiamos lo que haciamos....- agrego Arthur...

- Asi es...fue...todo un error....- America se rasco la nuca nervioso.

- ¡AHA! ¡YO LO SABIA! - exclamo Venezuela - ¡Tu mataste a Canada! ¡Y ese homosexual de ahi es tu complice!

- ¡Por que mataria yo a mi hermano!- grito Alfred

- ¿¡A quien le dices homosexual, Tercermundista!?- espeto Arthur.

- ¡Venezuela! ¿Como se te ocurre sugerir que ellos son culpables? Disculpen a Venezuela, señores..es que el es un poco...- se excuso Chile.

- Es logico...Canada siempre ha sido mejor persona que tu...y estabas celoso de su popularidad...y ¡Quizás querias matarlo por que se lleva bien con Cuba! ¡Y por que eres el demonio!- planteo Venezuela.

- ¿Por que es que estos paises siempre se acuerdan de Canada?- reflexiono Arthur.

- ¡Canada no es amigo de Cuba!- contesto America

- ¡Claro que si lo es!- disparo de vuelta Venezuela.

- ¡Ay ya no peleen! - Jose estaba desesperado.

- ¡No matamos a Canada! - exclamo Arthur – Lo que pasa es que nos emborrachamos y nos casamos! ¡Eso fue lo que paso!

El silencio reino por un par de segundos hasta que se vio interrumpido por la estruendosa y burlona risa de Venezuela.

- ¡Ajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Se casaron! - los apuntaba mientras rodaba por el piso riendose - ¡Ajajajajajajajaja! Mi jefe se va a reir tanto cuando lo sepa....¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

En eso, para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se abrio repentinamente e ingresaron Argentina y Peru, con aspecto de haber corrido todo el camino hasta alli por las escaleras (Que brutos que no usan el asensor).

- ¡Chile, Mexico, Venezuela! ¡Vengan ya! ¡No creeran lo que encontramos en los computadores de Francia, Prusia y España! - exclamo el peruano. Las tres naciones aludidas se acercaron a sus compañeros y estos les susurraron algo al oido. De inmediato los 5 pusieron cara de horror y salieron corriendo de la habitacion dejando solos a America y Inglaterra.

- ¡Arg! - Alfred pateo el piso con rabia para sorpresa de Arthur despues de unos minutos de silencio - ¿Por que todo tiene que salir mal? Se suponia que esto me ayudaria a reactivar mi economia quitandoles todo el dinero a ustedes pero...

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Con que ese era tu plan, _bloody bastard, _voy a....! - el britanico dejo de maldecir al ver como el menor estaba llorando – Alfred....

_- Shit...Fuck..._Matthew...- susurro el americano. Inglaterra, sin pensar, se acerco a el y lo abrazo para tratar de confortarlo.

- Calma, Alfred...

- ¿Como quieres que me calme? ¡Mataron a mi hermano! ¡Y mas encima ese idiota cree que fui yo! ¡Yo jamas haria eso! ¡No traicionaria nunca a alguien a quien quiero!

- Entonces....tu no me quisiste nunca ¿Cierto? - dijo Arthur tristemente – Despues de todo...me abandonaste y te rebelaste contra mi...y eso es una manera de traicion.

America dejo de llorar y miro fijamente a la nacion que tenia al frente.

- Arthur...n..no...no digas eso...Yo....yo si te quise y mucho...es solo que...

- "Yo te quise..." ..."quise...." - por alguna razon esa sola palabra parecia romper el corazon del Ingles – veo que hablas en pasado...

- Bueno...yo....¿Inglaterra...desde cuando te importa si te he querido...te quiero...o te querre? - Alfred intento mirar a los dolidos ojos del britanico, pero este bajo la mirada.

- Tienes razon – dijo levantandose de su silla y caminando hacia la salida – No me importa realmente...

Arthur sintio un calido roce en la piel y acto seguido pudo notar la presion de la mano de Alfred sujetando con fuerza su brazo, no dejandolo salir.

- ¿Realmente no te importa? - dijo el Americano, sorprendentemente cerca del oido del europeo – Por que ..es verdad...Ya no te quiero...

Arthur se dio la media vuelta, sintiendose roto por dentro ante las palabras del menor, y se topo con los azules orbes de este mirandolo fijamente, como si quisiera fundir su mirada con la del ingles.

- Ahora te amo...- fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Alfred antes de que fuera silenciado y sus labios, sellados por la boca de Arthur.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la Autora:

El capitulo mas bipolar de la vida! XD y la aparicion especial de nuestros hermanos americanos xD. Espero que no les haya molestado la caracterizacion, no quiero que mi fic termine en la 3ra Guerra Mundial u_u. Dejamos un poco de lado el humor para mas romance y drama para esta cap y la aparicion de un pokitin de IvanxYao...y una de mis mas recientes favoritos: CanadaxSeychelles y profundizacion en mis parejas favoritas de siempre AmericaxInglaterra y GreciaxJapon...como los amo. ¿Sacaran a Canada del baño? ¿Cual sera el delito que cometieron Francis, Antonio y Prusia? ¿Seguira Grecia creyendo que lo hizo con sus gatos? ¿Donde esta Sealand? ¿Que le hizo Ivan a Yao? ¿Despertara Natasha? ¿Los latinoamericaron resolveran el misterio de la "muerte" de Matt? Todo esto y mas en el proximo Cap de ...esto..xD 


	6. Smooth Criminals

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece (aw...u.u), pero eso no me detiene en la loca aventura de escribir fanfics muajajaja ...eh, como decia, Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto...(aunke si Hidekaz kiere mi idea para una tira...no tengo problemas en recibir unos cuantos dolares xD) Y si esta idea ya fue escrita...no me golpeen por favor ;---;.

_Capitulo dedicado a la memoria de Michael Jackson: Para mi siempre seras el Rey del Pop ¡ 'Cause this is Thriller! ¡ Thriller Night !_

**

* * *

**

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter 6: "Smooth Criminals"

- Ahora te amo...- fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Alfred antes de que fuera silenciado y sus labios, sellados por la boca de Arthur.

El americano se quedo inmovil, shockeado por la reaccion del mayor. Cerro los ojos, entregandose al sentimiento y abrazo con fuerza la cintura del ingles, para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo. Pero Kirkland no se lo permitio, apoyo sus manos contra el pecho de la nacion menor y se alejo de el.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos cuantos segundos, Alfred con una mirada indecifrable y Arthur con las mejillas ruborizadas. Hasta que de pronto...

- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Puedo yo tambien?

America e Inglaterra giraron la cabeza violentamente y vieron en el umbral de la puerta al joven Chile mirandolos con ojos brillantes.

- ¿No quieren hacer un tratado conmigo? - pregunto el chileno dando un paso hacia ellos con expresion algo maniatica.

- Ehhh...- titubeo Arthur. Repentinamente una mano jalo a Jose afuera de la habitacion.

- ¡Dejá de ser tan boludo, Chile! - la cabeza de Argentina se asomo por la puerta. El joven se veia bastante enojado - ¡Y tambien dejá de andar haciendo tratados con todos, mirá que te estas comportando como un put...!

- ¡Pero ya relajate, wn! ¡Si yo no te he hecho na'!- contesto el chileno y salio de la habitacion mirando feo a su vecino pais.

- ¡Y ustedes dos...- grito Fede apuntando a America e Inglaterra - ...alejense de el! ¡Y te lo digo especialmente a vos, Inglaterra, boludo!

El argentino se fue cerraron la habitacion con un portazo, dejando a los rubios nuevamente solos y sumerjidos en un silencio seprulcral.

Finalmente Alfred decidio romper el hielo.

- Quizás...sea mejor que salgamos de aquí y...- el americano miro de rojo el anillo en la mano del ingles – y anulemos esto de una vez por todas...

Arthur asintio despues de todo, eso era lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo ¿o no?. Eso era lo que mas queria ahora....¿cierto?.

* * *

Seychelles aun estaba en la escena del crimen, sola, mirando el piso. Aquel liquido rojo, la sangre de Matthew Williams derramada sobre la alfombra.

- No puede ser verdad...- se decía a si misma la africana. No queria entender que aquel muchacho tan dulce, tan amable, tan tierno, que había sido como su hermano alguna vez y que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto. Simplemente no podia ser verdad...

- ¡Sey! ¡Seychelles!

La joven se dio vuelta al sentir que alguien la llamaba, pero no había nadie. Había jurado que era la voz de Matt, pero el no estaba ahi, el se había ido para siempre.

¿Por que aun podia escuchar su voz llamandola?

* * *

- ¡Deja de wearme po' wn! ¡Yaaaa poooo' no me empujis! - Chile estaba harto de que el Argentino lo llevara arrastrando todo el camino.

- ¡Callate! Mira que Mexico, Venezuela y Peru nos estan esperando con ese asunto de los computadores...¡Tenes que apurarte! ¿Sos gay acaso? ¡No podes distraerte en boludeses como esos dos! - Fede se detuvo repentinamente al ver como un par de voluptuosas mujeres caminaban hacia ellos por el pasillo. El joven se acerco a una ellas y con su actitud mas galante les dijo – Disculpame, preciosa pero...vos sos argentina ¿no es asi? Lo puedo notar por tu _exhuberante_ belleza....solo las mujeres Argentinas son asi de hermosas...

Chile a su lado bufo molesto.

- No – contestaron ellas con un notorio acento ruso – Somos Ucranianas.

Chile apunto al Argentino y se rio burlonamente. Fede vio desgarrado su enorme ego.

- ¡Put...que eris...wn....jajajajajajajaja!

- ¡Calláte, Chile! - argentina volvio a dirigirse a las mujeres - ¿Necesitan algo?

- Claro...es que...se nos perdió un niño muy tierno...¿Lo han visto? Tiene el pelo algo rubio...cejas bastante pobladas y...

- ¿Se llama Arthur? - pregunto Chile – como dicen eso de las cejas....

- No....se llamaba Peter...Es que dejo su ropita en nuestra habitacion... - las mujeres le entregaron a los sudamericanos las ropas de marinerito de Sealand cubiertas de un liquido rojo. Federico y Jose se miraron atonitos.

- ¡Conchesuma...! - exclamo el chileno tomando las ropas manchadas de "sangre" y seguido de Argentina salieron corriendo al encuentro de sus compañeros.

* * *

Sealand, por su parte, intentaba encontrar a las demas naciones. ¿Donde diablos se habian metido?

Se metio por un pasillo que lucia solitario, exepto por una cosa...

- ¡Señorita Natasha! - el pequeño se acerco al cuerpo de la rubia que aun yacia en el piso a causa del golpe que recibio por parte de Yao. El niño movio el cuerpo de la mujer que comenzo lentamente a despertar.

- Ah...ah...¿Quien eres tu?

- ¡Soy El majestuoso Principado de Sealand y....

- ¡Donde esta Ivan! ¡Donde esta mi esposo! - Bielorrusia se incorporo repentinamente y volvio a tomar su cuchilla con expresion amenazadora. El pequeño Sealand temblo a su lado.

- ¿Ru...Rusia? Eh...yo...n....no se.....

- ¡Ven! ¡Me ayudaras a buscarlo! - exclamo la mujer poniendo cara de maniatica y mostrando los dientes - ¡EsposoEsposoEsposoEsposo!

- Pero yo...- alcanzo a discutir Peter antes de que la Bielorrusa saliera como un bolido a buscar a su amado Ivan.

* * *

Matthew llevaba bastante rato llamando a su amiga Seychelles a travez de la puerta del baño.

- ¡Sey! ¡Soy yo Matthew! ¡Estoy atrapado en el baño! ¡Por favor ayudame!

Afuera, la muchacha estaba muerta de miedo.

- ¿Matt?...ay....dios....Matt no me hagas esto por favor....

- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡En el baño! ¡Por favor sacameeeeee!- grito Matt y comenzo a golpear la puerta con furia.

-¿Que..?....¡Matt!

* * *

- ¡Los reunimos aquí en el hall, por que ya descubri quien es el asesino de Canada!

Todas las naciones dieron gritos ahogados al escuchar a Argentina.

- ¡Yo tambien lo descubri! - exclamo el Chileno, pero nadie le presto demasiada atencion.

- ¿Entonces quien fue? - exclamo Toris moviendo las manos nerviosos.

- El asesino fue....

- ¡IVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! -Paso gritando Natasha mientras arrastraba a Sealand tras de si.

- ¡EL! - comunico Chile

- ¡Yo sabia que había sido Ivan! - exclamo Gilbert – Maldito seas Rusia...

- ¡Nooo! ¡No Ivan! ¡EL! - sentencio Argentina apuntando al pequeño Kirkland.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! - exclamaron todos impactados.

- Asi es señores....¡Sealand es el asesino de Canada! ¡Y esta es la prueba! - el Chileno le mostro a todos los presentes las ropas manchadas del pequeño.

- _¡Bloody Hell! _¡Sealand! - Arthur estaba impactado. A su lado Alfred parecia estar a punto de estrangular al pequeño.

- ¡Voy a...!

- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada...! ¡Yo no mate al señor Canada! - lloro el pequeño "intento de nacion", mientras veia como todas las miradas acusadoras de los demas paises se cernían sobre el.

- ¡Claro que el no lo hizo! - exclamo una voz que venia desde atrás del grupo - ¡Por que no estoy muerto!

- ¡CANADA! - exclamaron todos al ver a Matthew ingresando al Hall acompañado de Seychelles.

- ¡AAAHHHHHH UN FANTAAAAAAAAASMAAAAAAAA! - grito Alfred escondiendose detras de Kiku.

- _¡Sacre bleu! _¡Quebec! ¿Donde te habias metido?_- _pregunto Francis acercandose lentamente al norteamericano.

- ¡Estuve todo el rato encerrado en el baño! ¿Es que acaso nadie me escucho?

El resto de las naciones se miraron negando con la cabeza.

- Supongo que eso es demasiado pedir...- dijo Matt mirando al piso con pesar.

- ¡Y ustedes dos! - dijo Seychelles apuntando a Argentina y Chile - ¡Son los peores detectives que puede haber en el mundo! ¡Idiotas! ¡Esto no es sangre....es KETCHUP!

La muchacha les tiro la chaqueta manchada de Matthew.

- ¿Ketchup? ¡Pero si yo estaba seguro de que eso era sangre! - exclamo el Chileno tomando la chaqueta - ¿No es sangre lo que sale cuando matas a un tomate?

-¡¿Quien mato a un tomate?! - exclamo Antonio desesperado.

- ¡Yo no soy un tomate! - grito Matt frustrado.

- Claro que no eres un tomate, Matt....pero por favor...devuelvete a tu mundo y deja la tierra de los vivos en paz...- dijo Alfred muerto de miedo, temblando atrás de Kiku.

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY MUERTOOOO! - el canadiense ya estaba bastante molesto y por primera vez en su vida mostrando su otro lado cuando repentinamente Francis, Gilbert y Antonio gritaron asustados.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlos y vieron como, detras de ellos estaban Mexico, Venezuela y Peru colocando esposas en las muñecas de los tres hombres.

- Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Weillschmidt y Antonio Fernandez Carreido...quedan detenidos por produccion y distribucion de material pornografico infantil – dijo Peru seriamente mientras se llevaban a los tres detenidos afuera del hotel.

El resto de las naciones quedo en absoluto silencio.

- Sabia que eres un maldito pervetido, España – murmuro Lovino.

* * *

- Ah.....Ah....Ah....- Yao nunca en su vida había estado tan cansado, no paraba de correr mientras intentaba arreglarse la ropa que tenia mal puesta. - Ay por dios, aru....¡Me volvi uno con Rusia, aru!

El chino miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el Ruso no lo estaba siguiendo y continuo con su escape. Se trato de subir bien los pantalones, se abotono la camisa y se cerro la chaqueta.

Nadie podia averiguar lo que había pasado con Ivan en ese ricon oscurito.

- ¡Demonios, aru! ¡Ese tipo abuso de mi, aru!

Pero Wang Yao no podia permitirse sentirse derrotado ahora. Aun tenia una mision que cumplir, aun teni que encontrar a Herakles Karpusi y darle su merecido.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con Ivan Braginski en el camino.

* * *

- ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! - gritaba Gilbert pataleando para librarse de sus captores.

- ¡Eran solo un par de fotitos para uso personal! - se defendia Francis.

- ¡Pero si los niños desnudos son lo mas tierno del muuundoo! - exclamaba Antonio.

- Ustedes son realmente asquerosos, wey – dijo Mexico negando con la cabeza mientras subian a los imputados al auto de la policía.

- ¡SAQUENOS DE AQUI! - suplicaron Prusia y Francis pegando la cara contra el vidio.

- ¡Lovino! ¡Ayuuuuuudame! - rogo España.

- ¡Ahora tienen lo que se merecen! - Italia del Sur se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

- Bueno ahora nosotros tenemos que marcharnos...- dijo Peru estrechando la mano de Alfred.

- Ha sido un placer conocerlos. - sonrio Alfred mientras todos los demas pensaban si de verdad había sido un placer conocerlos.

- Para nosotros ha sido una desgracia. Esperamos no verlos nunca mas – dijo Venezuela y le apreto "demasiado" la mano a America.

- ¡Aw!

- ¡Orale! ¡Gracias por recibirnos, wey! La neta que fue muy divertido todo esto...ahh...ahhhh...ahhh....ACHIIIIS! - el mexicano estornudo y luego sufrio un ataque de tos. Todas las demas naciones se pusieron una mascarillas - ¡Hay si la neta no es para tanto, cabron!

Las tres naciones hicieron gesto amistosos con las manos (bueno...Venezuela no) y salieron del hotel.

- Venu....la neta que adentro si que olia a azufre...

- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que ese tipo era el demonio!

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Chile y a Argentina?- pregunto Peru repentinamente

- mmmm ni idea...ahorita si que los van a retar si llegan tarde...

- ¿Saben?....mejor asi – dijo Peru – Asi me deshago de Chile de una vez por todas....jejeje..._Mar Mar Mar Mar Mar...._Muajajajajajajajaja.

Los otros dos lo miraron asustados.

* * *

- Con que este es el baño donde se quedo encerrado Canada ¿No? - Chile miraba con curiosidad el excusado como si fuera a haber algo muy interesante ahi.

- Como tan boludo para quedarte encerrado aquí, che...tenes que ser muy pelotudo...

- Si hay que ser wn no mas...jajajajajajajajaja – ambas naciones se burlaron de Canada por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando dejaron de reir Chile se acerco a la puerta para salir, pero...

- ¡Esta atascada! ¡Fede! ¡Nos quedamos encerrados! ¡Ay dios mio voy a llegar tarde! ¡Y ya use esta excusa la semana pasada! ¡Me van a despedir!

Argentina intento abrir la puerta pero no había forma de conseguirlo.

- ¡Vamos a morir aquí adentro! - lloro el Chileno.

- ¡Callate, boludo!

- ¡Quiero a mi jefa! ¡No...ya se! ¡Obama nos sacara de aquí! ¡Obamaaaaa! - grito el Chileno, pero repentinamente el Argentino lo empujo y lo acorralo contra la pared.

- Shhh...aprovechá que estamos solos y....- el argentino sonrio maliciosamente - ¿No queres untar su sopaipilla en mi dulce de leche?

- F....Fe....Fede....Ehhhh – al Chileno se le crispaba el rostro – mejor busquemos una forma de salir...

El argentino rio y le mostro la llave del baño, acto seguido la arrojo al retrete y jalo la cadena.

- ¿Qu...Que? ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!

- Vos callate y dejame mostrate lo que es hacer un tratado de verdad...- dijo Fede y arrojo a Jose a la bañera.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!....uhhhh....mmmm..., Fede~

* * *

En el hall el resto de los paises volvia a la "normalidad"

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Toma esa, _wine bastard_! ¡Espero que te pudras en la carcel! - se burlaba feliz Arthur con una copa de brandy en la mano.

- ¿No deberias dejar de tomar? Ya sabes lo que te paso la otra vez...- murmuro Alfred y Arthur se alejo a tres metros del brandy.

- Doitsu...Doitsu~ - dijo Italia jalando a Alemania de la manga de la camisa - ¿Por que no te has sentado en todo el dia? Debes estar cansado...

- No....puedo....sentarme...- murmuro el Aleman.

- ¿Por que no, Ludwig?

- No preguntes....

Mas alla Matthew, por primera vez en su vida era el centro de atencion. Todas las naciones lo abrazaban y le daban muestras de apoyo.

- ¡Pense que nunca mas volveria a verte, America! - le decían todos.

Bueno...pedir que ademas se acordaran de quien era, ya seria demasiado. Pero había alguien que si sabia perfectamente cual era su nombre...

- Matthew – Seychelles se acerco al rubio y le puso una mano en la espalda. - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El canadiense asintio y acompaño a la africana hasta un rincon apartado de mundo, donde nadie podia verlos.

- ¿Que suecede Se...?- Matthew guardo silencio abruptamente al sentir como los labios rosado de la joven chocaban suavemente con los suyos. El muchacho abrazo a la chica y le respondio el beso con ternura.

- Lo siento...- dijo Sey una vez roto el beso, totalmente ruborizada. - Es solo que...me senti...devastada al creer que te había perdido...y yo...no quiero perderte...yo....

- Te quiero, Sey – Matt sonrio y le dio un breve beso a la chica – Y no vas a perderme..siempre voy a estar aquí contigo...

Sey suspiro.

- Como me hubiese gustado que el nuestro hubiera sido mi primer beso...

- Tambien me hubiera gustado que ese fuera mi primer beso...- dijo Matt.

- Francis...- suspiraron ambos al unisonos y se largaron a reir.

* * *

¿Que hacer? ¿Debia decirle? Kiku se encontraba en un dilema. No...no podia...pero...tampoco podia dejarlo creyendo que había hecho..."aquello" con sus queridos gatos ¿no?

- Ay Kiku...piensa...piensa

¿Que debe hacer Kiku?

Envia al numero 6969 la letra de la alternativa que elijas:

A.. Si quieres que Kiku guarde para siempre el secreto de su noche con Herakles y lo deje creyendo que lo hizo con los gatos....o

B . Si quieres que Kiku le diga la verdad y de paso vuelvan a tener sexo candente....

¡Esta historia la construyes tu!

"_Si tu me quieres y si quieres que te quiera debes saber que soy...un Japones normaaaaal..._"

Ehhhh..lo siento, un lapsus de la autora, volvamos a la historia principal. (1)

Cada vez que veia a Herakles, Kiku sentia como sus mejillas se enrojecian y como algo en su estomago parecia retorcerce. Tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho el griego, pero nunca se imagino llegar a estas circunstancias con el. Ya los recuerdos de aquella noche no lo atormentaban tanto, es mas, Kiku tenia la terrible sensacion de que le gustaban, pero, a pesar de eso, el japones no se sentia seguro de confesar nada, despues de todo el no tenia idea si Grecia pensaba lo mismo.

El griego no se acordaba de nada y probablemente había hecho lo que había hecho solo por que estaba muy borracho. El tan solo pensar es esa posibilidad rompia el corazon del oriental, aunque este no quisiera creerlo.

Pero por otro lado, ¿Que tal si Herakles no estaban tan borracho? ¿Que tal si sabia lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Que tal si el tambien lo queria...?

¿En que momento Kiku Honda había comenzado a preocuparse por cosas como esas? El debia preocuparse de cosas mas importantes, como convenciones de anime y de limpiar la casa, pero no, ahora Kiku estaba preocupado por si le gustaba o no a Grecia ¿Que tipo de comportamiento era ese?

El japones suspiro, ya no tenia sentido seguir negandolo, _queria a Herakles_ y queria decirle la verdad, aunque eso comprometiera la amistad que ambos se tenian.

Asi que, armandose de valor, se dirigio a la habitacion del helenico.

- ¿Herakles-san?

Nadie contesto, al parecer, el joven no se encontraba en su cuarto. Kiku se sento sobre la cama y acaricio las sabanas con suavidad, recordando los momentos que había pasado con el griego ahi. Sus ojos lograron ver que debajo de una de las almohadas algo negro sobresalia. El japones lo tomo y descubrio que eran las orejas de gato que había utilizado en su disfraz cuando estaba borracho.

- Que vergüenza por kami-sama....- susurro el oriental. El amaba las orejas de gato, eran tan kawaii, pero definitivamente no era su objetivo verse hentai con ellas puestas. Se las coloco y camino hacia un espejo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en el vidrio no solo se reflejaba su rostro si no que tambien el de Herakles que ahora se encontraba de pie detras de el.

- ¡Grecia-san!

- Hola Kiku – sonrio Karpusi acercandose al japones - ¿Que haces aquí?

Honda instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y choco con la mesita del vanitorio, haciendo tambalaear las cosas que estaban sobre ella. Herakles tenia reflejos rapidos y rapidamente afirmo la mesa con sus brazos, dejando a Kiku atrapado entre estos, a escasos centimetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Grecia alzo la mirada encontrandose con los ojos de Kiku sorpresivamente cerca.

- Amo los gatos...- dijo el griego rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos y llevando su mano hasta las orejas de gato del japones -...Pero me hubiese encantado que aquel "gato" con el que pase la noche....hubieras sido tu...

Japon se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de su contraparte griega y dio un respingo al sentir como las manos de Herakles soltaban sus orejas y decendian por su cabello, hasta acariciar con ternura su rostro sonrrojado.

- ...Y aveces...siento una fuerte conviccion de que...- continuo el griego sin quitar su mirada de la de Kiku - ...si fuiste tu...

La mirada del helenico se torno algo triste y dolida, casi como su fuera a llorar y estuviera conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo, lucia completamente concentrado en cada una de las facciones del japones y deslizaba sus dedos creando trazos aleatorios sobre su blanca piel.

- Herakles-san yo...

Estaban demasiado cerca, el japones podia sentir el aliento del griego en su boca. Era un momento perfecto hasta que...

Un sonido metalico y Herakles se desplomo de bruces al piso.

- ¡Hera-Chan! - grito Kiku al ver el cuerpo de Grecia, a parecer inconciente.

- ¡Te descubri con las manos en la masa, aru!

Japon levanto la mirada y en donde antes estaba Herakles, ahora se encontraba Wang Yao con un sarten en la mano y una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

* * *

- No puedo creer que alguien tan glamoroso como yo...este en un sitio como _este_ – murmuraba Francia mientras caminaba a travez de los pasillos de la estacion de policía acompañado de España y Prusia.

- Lovino...- susurro Antonio. En eso se les acerco un oficial y les sonrio.

- ¡Hola Weillschmidt! ¿De nuevo por aquí?

- ¡Hola Oficial! Si...pero ahora no vengo solo – Gilbert golpeo la espalda de sus dos amigos – Ahora traje unos compañeros...

Los otros dos asintieron intimidados mientras eran guiados a la celda donde debian esperar. Una vez adentro los tres prisioneros se miraron por unos segundos.

- ¿Alguno tiene dinero?- pregunto Antonio revisandose los bolsillos. Los otros dos lo imitaron.

- Nada, perdi todo jugando al poquer...- contesto Gilbert – No tenemos ni un centavo para pagar una fianza o algo asi...

- ¡Ahhhhhhh~! ¿Por que nos pasa esto a nosotros? - lloro Francis mordiendo un pañuelo rosado - ¡Todo nos sale mal! ¡TODO! ¡Nos quitaran nuestros computadores!, ¡No tenemos dinero para nada y mas encima estamos en prision!.

Francis comenzo a llorar como una regadera descontrolada.

- Y Ustedes saben lo que le hacen a tipos como nosotros en prision (2) ...¡LO SABEN! - el Frances agarro a Antonio de la polera y comenzo a zarandearlo con violencia - ¡LO SABEN! ¡Ellos van a....Ellos van a...!

Los tres se miraron y exclamaron gritos de terror.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Al parecer los tres semes violadores felices, pasarian a ser ukes felizmente violados.

* * *

Al dia siguiente todas las naciones se juntaron en el desayuno y a pesar de que ya se había solucionado el incidente con Canada, aun había un ambiente incomodo en la sala.

- ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! - Feliciano aparecio corriendo alegremente y se colgo del brazo del aleman - ¿Ya puedes sentarte otra vez?

Alemania, totalmente sonrojado, se rasco la nuca y se sento a la mesa.

- Si...claro que puedo sentarme...

- Ahhhh....- sonrio el Italiano – Por que ahora yo no puedo, Doitsu....Creo que es por eso que me metiste anoche por que...

Ludwig se levanto abruptamente y le metio todo el pan que había en la mesa a la boca para callarlo.

- El pan esta muy bueno, Italia...deberias probarlo.- dijo el Aleman y se concentro en su plato.

El italiano trago un poco de pan, y aun con la boca llena farfullo:

- Se te quedo la pasta de dientes sobre la cama...- luego el joven saco de su bolsillo un tubo en el que se leian las palabras "Lubricante para uso sexual"

- ¡ITAAAALIAAAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamo Ludwig y arrastro a Felicano lejos del comedor.

- Creo que a esos dos les quedo gustando...- susurro Vash y el y los demas miraron con asco el lubricante.

- Gracias a dios Lovino no esta aquí...- murmuro Austria.

Despues de un rato varias naciones comenzaron a cuchichear entre si y a retirarse de la mesa.

- ¿Donde van? - pregunto Matthew viendo como se iba quedando solo.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer – respondieron varios al unisono y siguieron su camino.

Arthur miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera y le susurro a Alfred

- Es hora.

Alfred se levanto de su silla y acompaño a Arthur a la salida del Hotel. Por alguna razon el americano no podia dejar de sentir cierto dejo de decepcion en la voz de ingles ¿Por que parecia triste si estaban a punto de librarse de todos sus problemas?

- ¿Por que andan todos tan extraños?...Se fueron tan repentinamente – comento Seychelles mirando a los dos rubios alejarse de la mesa – Y ahora que lo recuerdo...No he visto ni a Kiku ni a Yao desde ayer...

- Tienes razon...y tampoco he vuelto a ver a Grecia...- agrego Matt y ambas naciones se quedaron mirando en silencio

* * *

- A urgencias ...al parecer tiene un tec y esta inconciente – gritaba un paramedico mientras llevaba una camilla en la que Herakles Karpusi yacia inmovil.

- Okay – dijo otro paramedico tomando el control de la camilla y llevandoselo a travez de un puerta que se cerro justo cuando Kiku Honda se disponia a pasar.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunto el japones mirando con agustia la figura borrosa del paramedico llevandose a Grecia.

- No, por el momento, señor...- dijo el primer paramedico y entro a aquel pasillo cerrado. Japon se dio la media vuelta y se sento en la sala de espera. Minutos mas tarde Wang Yao se acerco a el corriendo.

- ¡Kiku! ¡Kiku! ¡No me delates por favor, aru!

El japones miro a su mentor con ojos inexpresivos.

- Golpeaste a Herakles-san, China y ahora esta en el hospital...¿Por que lo hiciste?

- ¡Por que el abusa de ti, aru! ¡Yo no iba a permitir eso, aru! - Yao parecia tener fuego en los ojos.

Kiku se levanto algo molesto.

- Yo ya no soy tu hermano, Yao, no tienes por que protejerme y si hice lo que hice con Herakles-san fue por que quize.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooo, aru! ¡Kiku no puedes hacer esoooo,aru! - grito el chino mientras veia como el menor abandonaba la sala de espera. - ¡Demonios, aru! ¡Japon va a delatarme...tengo que deshacerme de la evidencia, aru! ¡Y de paso alejar a ese pervertido de Grecia de Kiku, aru!

El chino camino hacia la puerta por la que había atravesado el griego en camilla y vigilando que nadie lo estuviera mirando, entro al pasillo.

- Me pregunto donde estara ese idiota, aru...- Wang miro hacia la unica puerta que se encontraba en aquel pasillo y sintio como la sangre se le congelaba.

- Ay no, aru...- dijo mirando la placa dorada que se encontraba en la puerta en la cual se leian las palabras "morgue"- Ay no, aru...

El Chino temblo de pies a cabeza al entrar al frio cuarto en donde dejaban los cadaveres. Para su horror, sobre la mesa de autopsias, había un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana.

- ¡Ay por dios, mate a Grecia, aru! ¡Voy a ir a prision!.- dijo Yao y se acerco al cadaver para quitar la sabana que se encontraba sobre el.

Pero lo que encontro era mucho peor que un cadaver.

- ¡Hola, China! ¿Haz venido a volverte uno conmigo nuevamente?

* * *

¿Por que diablos estaba haciendo esto? No tenia idea, realmente no queria, pero sus pies parecian moverse solos. Aun tenia tiempo para arrepentirse, devolverse al hotel y no involucrarse mas en ese asunto, pero por alguna razon no podia retroceder. El peso de los ahorros de toda su vida en sus bolsillos parecia hablarle, diciendole : "Por favor...no me gastes". Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba ahi.

- Estoy buscando a un trio de pervertidos.- le espeto Lovino al guardia de la prision.

- La mitad de los reos de aquí son pervertidos. Necesito mas informacion...

- ¡Arrrg! Son tres pervertidos...uno rubio que se viste muy llamativo, uno moreno que sonrie todo el tiempo y otro que se cree genial y pareciera que se hubiese bañado en cloro.

- Ahhh...los de la celda 21, ¿Quien es usted?

- Lovino Vargas...un...¿familiar?

- Bueno, señor Vargas, acompañeme – dijo el guardia, abrio el porton y acompaño a Lovino adentro de la prision. El Italiano sigio al guardia mientras pensaba en lo poco segura que eran las carceles en America. Ni siquiera le pidieron su identificacion.

- ¡Lovino! - exclamo España al verlo afuera de la reja de su celda.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es el hermano del novio de West! - dijo Prusia caminando hacia el Italiano.

- ¿Vienes a sacarnos de aquí? - le pregunto Francia guardando su pañuelo mojado en lagrimas dentro de su bolsillo.

- No se por que estoy haciendo esto...pero si. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que ustedes me den asco...¡Tropa de pervertidos!

- Bueno..entonces...¡Vamonos chicos! - dijo Gilbert y fue hacia la salida de la celda pero el guardia lo detuvo.

- Un minuto..¿Cuanto dinero traes, niño?

Lovino saco sus ahorros del bolsillo y se los paso al guardia.

- Mmm...con esto solo te alcanza para uno de esos tres – dijo el sujeto y apunto a los reos. - Asi que elije.

- Me llevaras a mi ¿Cierto Italia? Despues de todo ¡Soy muy genial como para dejarme aquí! - el albino le sonrio abiertamente al Italiano.

- No...¿Me llevaras a mi cierto, Lovi-Love?- trato de convencerlo Antonio.- Yo te cuide cuando eras pequeño....¡y tenemos un hijo juntos! ¿Recuerdas?

- No~ - dijo Francia – El me sacara a mi....¿No es asi, Italia? Yo puedo ofrecerle mucho mas que ustedes dos....ha ha~

- ¡HYAAAAAAAA FRANCIAAAAA! - Romano se aferro con fuerza a la piernas de España, que sonrio abiertamente.

- Veo que ya tomo su decision...¡Nos vamos de aquí!

- Ustedes dos...¡De vuelta a la celda! - le espeto el guardia a Gilbert y Francis y los empujo adentro – Y tu, puedes irte.

Antonio se despidio alegremente de los otros dos y justo a Lovino caminaron hacia la salida.

- Awww...gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, Lovi-Love...- le dijo el español una vez estuvo libre afuera de la prision

- ¡Hey! ¡En ningun momento dije que te había elegido a ti! ¡España, idiota! - le reclamo el italiano.

Antonio simplemente le guiño un ojo y luego lo beso en los labios.

- Volvamos al hotel...

- Tu....tu...¡VUELVE AQUI, ESPAÑA MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! - exclamo Lovino mientras perseguia a Antonio por las calles de las Vegas.

Adentro de la celda numero 21, Gilbert y Francis estaban desolados.

- Nunca saldremos de aquí...- se lamento el prusiano - ¡¿Como alguien tan genial como yo puede haber terminado asi?!

- No lo se...- susurro Francia, triste, pero repentinamente su rostro se ilumino - ¡Tengo una idea! Pero tendras qu ayudarme....mira esto es lo que haremos...

Gilbert se acerco al oido de Francis y este comenzo a susurrarle el plan de escape que se le acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

(1): La lectoras chilenas quizás entenderan esto...pero cuando escribi " Ay Kiku, piensa...piensa! No pude evitar poner esa referencia al Blog de la Feña xD Lo siento, pero simplemente me mato la idea.

(2): Uhhh esta frase..jaja cuanto significa para mi, mis cercanas entenderan...tenia que integrarla en alguna parte xD. Simplemente me encanta.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Sexto y penultimo Capitulo! Lamento la tardanza, el prox cap llegara mas pronto de lo que imaginan xD Realmente ...mil gracias por los Reviews! Nunca pense recibir tantos, significa mucho para mi. Gracias por hacer de Waking Up in Vegas uno de los fics con mas reviews de la seccion en español de Hetalia. Y gracias tambien por haber seguido esta locura que ya se acerca a su final. Puse un poco de **ArgentinaxChile** xD...creo ke amo esa pareja jeje, ojala no les moleste. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos en el siguiente! 


	7. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero esto ya lo he dicho muchas veces y como este es el ultimo capitulo...Muajaja dire que me pertenece..Hetalia es mio! Muajajaja xD....ehh no xD no kiero problemas legales...Asi que...aqui les va el final! _Enjoy it!_

* * *

_Cap Dedicado a Matthew! Happy B-Day Canada! (L) 'Cause you know we love you!...And you know we know you! ^^_

.

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Chapter 7: "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"

Alfred hizo parar un taxi y junto a Arthur ingresaron a este, indicandole al conductor que querian ir al tribunal mas cercano. El sujeto asintio y el taxi volvio a ponerse en marcha.

- Todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? - dijo repentinamente Arthur mirando por la ventana, despues de un rato – Si no nos hubieras traido a este mugroso lugar nada de esto habria sucedido.

- Si tu no fueras un borracho sin remedio nos habriamos ahorrado todos estos problemas...- le contesto el americano.

- ¡¿Me estas echando la culpa a mi? ¿Quien es el imbecil que tiene leyes tan estupidas que permiten que un sujeto disfrazado de Elvis Presley una a dos personas en matrimonio?! - le grito, furioso, el ingles.

- ¡Disculpa! ¡No fue idea mia todo ese matrimonio! - Alfred le pidio al conductor que se detuviera, dandose cuenta de que el sujeto ya los estaba mirando bastante raro y se bajo del auto seguido de Arthur.

- ¡Pero tu aceptaste! - le espeto Inglaterra, mientras se alejaba de Alfred caminando por la calle.

- ¿Quien fue el que me propuso matrimonio?

- ¡Estaba borracho!

- ¡No estabas borracho cuando me besaste despues del interrogatorio! - dijo el americano sin pensar. Arthur se detuvo en seco.

- E...Eso l...lo hice...po..por que yo...yo...¡Por que queria que te callaras! ¡Por eso! ¡Y dejaras de decir tonterias!

- ¿Ah si? - Alfred ahora parecia bastante divertido – Pero yo antes te había dicho que te amaba...¿Que pasa si te lo dije solo para ver como reaccionabas?

El ingles se quedo de piedra.

- ¿Q..Que?

- Y despues yo soy el ingenuo, Iggy – se rio America viendo como el ingles se ponia rojo de ira...y de vergüenza - ¿De verdad te creiste que te amaba? Jajajaja O Quizás...eso querias creer tu...

- _Bloody moron...¡I'm going to kill you! _- Arthur se acerco al menor con serias intenciones de extrangularlo pero este comenzo a esquivarlo y luego lo atrapo con un brazo.

- Eres tan divertido aveces, Iggy

- ¡Eres un maldito estupido, America! ¡Voy a...! - Alfred puso un dedo sobre los labios de Arthur consiguiendo que este se callara.

- No me niegues que te gusto el beso...y lo otro que hicimos tambien ¿eh? Sabes que me amas...

- ¡NO! ¡No te amo! ¡Te detesto! ¡Ahora dejame caminar y vamos a terminar con esta estupidez para no verte la cara jamas!

- Como quieras...- dijo el americano y lo solto. El ingles comenzo a caminar dando zancadas hacia el tribunal. Alfred rio y lo siguio divertido.

- Jajaja...Soy todo un Heroe...

* * *

- ¡Alejate de mi, aru!

- Pero China, vamos...tarde o temprano vas a volverte uno conmigo...

- ¡Que no, aru! ¡Y ahora estoy ocupado. Alejate de mi, aru!

China continuo su camino avanzando por el hospital tratando de ignorar a Rusia que lo seguia de cerca, sonriendo.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto el rubio.

- Busco a Grecia. Necesito sacarlo de aquí o podria delatarme, aru

- Ohhh...si quieres...yo podrias ayudarte – propuso el ruso obteniendo la atencion del chino.

- ¿A que te refieres, aru?

- Si quieres sacar a Grecia de aquí, yo podria ayudarte...y de paso Grecia pasara a ser territorio Ruso...

El chino considero por un minuto la propuesta.

- Esta bien, aru. Ayudame a encontrar a ese pervertido, aru

- Yo se donde esta – dijo alegremente Ivan -Ven, sigueme...

- Wang siguio a Rusia a travez de los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitacion muy blanca en la que Karpusi se encontraba aun inconciente con la cabeza vendada.

- Aquí esta... ¿Que piensas hacer con el?. Pues yo tengo unas ideas que...

- No quiero matarlo ahora, aru – dijo Yao acercandose a mirar al griego – solo debo sacarlo de aquí para que no me delate...Sin que kiku se entere para que crea que se recupero y salio solo, aru...

- ¿Y que pasara si no despierta cuando lleguemos al hotel? - pregunto Rusia a quien toda esta aventura se le hacia cada vez mas divertida.

- Tendremos que ocultarlo hasta que lo haga...ahora ayudame a sacarlo de aquí, aru.

- ¿Como piensas sacarlo?...Los medicos no nos pueden ver haciendolo – apunto Ivan.

- ¡Demonios, aru! - Yao busco por toda la habitacion alguna manera de sacar a Herakles de ahi – Ya lo tengo...¡Saquemoslo por la ventana, aru!

- Pero Yao...estamos en un decimo piso...puede ser peligroso...- Rusia sonrio – Mejor aun.

Ambas naciones tomaron a la tercera y se encaminaron a la ventana. Mientras Ivan sostenia a Herakles, Yao se dispuso a abrir la ventana y luego salio, caminando sobre el borde de esta como si estuviera en la cuerda floja.

- Pasamelo, me lo echare en la espalda y bajare con el, aru.

- Como tu digas – Ivan le entrego el cuerpo del griego alegremente y lo puso en la espalda del Chino. - Suerte.

Yao comenzo a bajar lenta y cuidadosamente, nada podia desconcentrarlo, nada...exepto...

- ¡AHHHH! ¡En esa tienda venden productos de Shinaty-chan, aru!

El chino, emocionado se solto del alfeizar en el que estaba afirmado y comenzo a caer.

- ¡AHHHH! - grito Wang y logro sujetarse a la altura del 6 piso. Pero el cuerpo de Grecia no corrio la misma suerte. - Ay...ahora si que lo mate, aru.

Yao se quedo unos segundos mirando como el cuerpo de grecia yacia sobre el pasto. De pronto la ventana en donde estaba afirmado se abrio.

- Eso fue divertido – dijo Rusia sonriendo macabramente.

- ¡Tu no estabas alla arriba, aru! - grito China mientras Ivan lo ayudaba a entrar nuevamente al hospital.

- Lo se, pero verlos caer fue divertido.

- Me das miedo, aru. Vamos a su habitacion a sacar sus cosas mejor, aru – Yao salio de la habitacion en la que se encontraban y comenzo a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a dejarlo ahi? - pregunto el rubio.

- No lo se...

- Deberias dejarlo ahi...Asi todos pensaran que se suicido y tu no tendras culpa de nada...- Ivan sonrio de oreja a oreja provocando un escalofrio en el cuerpo de China.

El oriental empujo la puerta de la ex-habitacion del griego y ambos ingresaron a estar. Tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando vio que sobre la cama, aun yacia inconciente Herakles Karpusi.

- ¡¿Como demonios volvio este aquí, aru?!

Plan numero uno para sacar a Herakles: **Fallido.**

* * *

- ¿Todo listo, Gilbert?

- Listo y dispuesto, Francis.

Los dos reos se encontraban en su celda alistando los ultimos preparativos para su plan de escape. Era una idea maestra, no podia fallar.

- ¿Llenaste el globo de agua? - pregunto el frances y Gilbert asintio entregandole la bombita. - Apenas me des la señal entrare en accion.

- Okay -dijo el prusiano mientras veia como su compañero de celda se metia el globo dentro de los pantalones. - Tres....dos...uno...

- _¡SACRE BLEU! _¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡SE ME ROMPIO LA BOLSA! - grito Francis al tiempo que reventaba el globo de sus pantalones con una aguja y el agua contenida en este se derramaba por el piso del lugar - ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Varios guardia alertados por el escandalo se acercaron a la celda.

- ¿Que esta pasando?

- ¡Mi esposa va a dar a luz! ¡Hagan algo! - grito Gilbert fingiendo desesperacion.

- ¡ME DUELEEEEE! - chillo Francis.

- ¿Pero...este sujeto no era un hombre? - pregunto confundido un policía.

- ¡DEJESE DE DECIR BOBADAS Y LLEVEME AL HOSPITAL, RAPIDO!

- Tranquilo querido...digo...querida...todo estara bien – dijo Gilbert mientras acariciaba los cabellos del frances.

- Codigo 463, una...¿mujer? Esta a punto de dar a luz, procederemos a llevarla al hospital – dijo un Guardia y ayudo a Francis a salir de la celda.

- ¡VOY A MORIIIIIIIR!

- ¡Tengo derecho a ir con mi mujer! - dijo Prusia y sigio al guardia afuera de la prision. Su plan de escape iba a la perfeccion.

* * *

- ¿Crees que esto funcione, Yao? - dijo Ivan mientras abria la puerta de la habitacion de Herakles – suena divertido...pero Quizás nos descubran...

- Si va a funcionar...tiene que funcionar, aru. - dijo China poniendose una mascarilla de doctor y arrastrando la camilla de Grecia hasta afuera de la habitacion – Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, aru.

Ambas naciones comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital en silencio. El plan consistia en llevar a Herakles hasta la salida del hospital fingiendo que era un paciente de cuidado que debia ser trasladado. Una vez estuvieran afuera, solo debian correr...correr por sus vidas.

- ¿Por que me estas ayudando en esto, aru? - dijo China una vez llegaron a las escaleras por las que tenian que bajar la camilla de Grecia.

Rusia penso un momento antes de contestar.

- ¿Yo? Bueno...por que despues tendras que regresarme el favor ¿no?

China temblo. En ese momento sono su celular.

- ¿Aru? ¡Japon! - Contesto Yao dejando caer estrepitosamente el cuerpo de Herakles escaleras abajo – Ahh..ehh...¡si! ¡Ya desperto, aru! Esta muy bien, aru....ahh...si...¿Quieres hablar con el, aru? Ehhh..

El chino tapo el celular y le susurro a Rusia.

- ¡Quiere hablar con el, aru! ¿Que hago, aru?

- Mmm..finge que eres el

- Ahh..eh..si, aru – China volvio a ponerse al telefono y comenzo a hacer una pesima...nefasta...malisima imitacion de Grecia – Ehh..Hola, Kiku...si estoy muy bien, gatos...Yao es una muy buena persona, gatos y me esta ayudando en todo...gatos....¿Que por que mi voz es tan aguda? Ehhh..es a causa del golpe...ehh, gatos...

Rusia le toco la espalda a Wang y le apunto el cuerpo de Herakles, que seguia rodando por las escaleras.

- Ehh, tengo que irme, gatos....¡AHHHHH!- exclamo el chino al ver como un par de enfermeras tomaban el cuerpo de Grecia y lo subian a una camilla - ¡Demonios, aru! ¡Ehh..digo...ehh...nos vemos, gatos, adios!

Yao corto la comunicación y miro a Rusia aterrado.

Plan numero 2 para sacar a Herakles: **Fallido.**

* * *

America e Inglaterra, mientras tanto ingresaban al tribunal en donde conseguirian ambos su preciada libertad. ¡Por fin! ¡No mas matrimonio! ¡No mas anillos! ¡Y nadie tendria que enterarse del vergonzoso incidente jamas!

- ¡Venimos a divorciarnos! - llego gritando Alfred hasta la recepcion de la oficina.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ponte a la fil....! ¿America?

Alfred y Arthur se dieron vuelta aterrados al sentir una voz grave y familiar a sus espaldas.

- ¡ALEMANIA!- exclamaron ambos al unisono.

Pero no solo estaba alemania, si no que a su lado estaba Feliciano y detras de ellos Polonia y Lituania, tambien estaban España y Romano y detras Estonia y Latvia, seguidos de Suiza y su hermana Liechtenstein, y despues Turquia y Egipto y Dinamarca y Noruega y....y...¿Que demonios hacian todos ellos aquí?

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto Arthur atonito.

- Ehhh...nosotros...- Ludwig se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

- ¡Doitsu y yo nos casamos por error y vinimos a anular la boda! - exclamo Feliciano alegremente para que todos lo oyeran.

- ¿¡Que ustedes tambien!? - gritaron todas las naciones que estaban en la fila.

Alfred y Arthur se miraron. Al menos, ellos no eran los unicos.

- ¡El siguiente! - grito la recepcionista.

- ¡Somos nosotros! - grito Sealand paso a la oficina acompañado de una mujer extremadamente voluptuosa.

- Es todo un ganador – susurro Ludwig y las demas naciones asintieron con pesar.

* * *

- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir intentandolo? - pregunto Ivan mientras, alegremente cubria el cuerpo de Herakles con una sabana. - Los anteriores esfuerzos no te han resultado ¿o si?

- No, pero este no fallara, aru – dijo China, nuevamente arrastrando la camilla de Herakles a travez de los pasillos del hospital – Ahora lo haremos pasar por un cadaver, diremos que lo llevamos a la morgue y ¡Paf! Corremos a la salida, aru.

- Si tu lo dices...- dijo el ruso y se cubrio el rostro con la mascarilla de doctor. Esto era cada vez mas divertido.

Pero, vaya que iba a ponerse mejor, penso Ivan al ver como por por uno de los pasillos del hotel aparecia Kiku Honda.

- Ahhh, Yao~, mira quien viene ahi. - dijo el rubio apuntando a la entrada.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡No puede ser, aru!

De pronto un medico se les acerco a ellos.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? Nunca los he visto por aquí – el sujeto miro al "cadaver" que traia las dos naciones - ¡Hey! ¿Llevan un muerto? ¡Yo soy el forense aquí! ¡Entregenmelo!

- Ehh...no no, aru..El no...

- No se metan en asuntos que no les corresponden...- el medico logro tomar el contro de la camilla y se dirigio camino a la morgue.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Ese tipo va a hacerle una autopsia a Grecia, aru! - grito Yao aterrado.

- Tendras tu venganza – dijo Rusia felizmente.

- ¡No quiero vengarme ahora, aru! ¡Si Japon nos descubre va a odiarme aun mas, aru! ¡Tenemos que sacar a Grecia de aquí, aru! ¿Sabes donde esta la morgue?

- Ahhh...unos pisos mas arriba – sonrio Ivan – Pero si quieres llegar pronto sera mejor que tomes el asensor...

China, al ver que Kiku se acercaba cada vez mas, sin pensarlo tomo a Rusia del brazo y se echo a correr hasta el asensor.

- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, aru- dijo una vez estuvieron adentro.

- No lo creo...se tardan en hacer las autopsias...- dijo el ruso y siguio con su expresion alegre.

El chino estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando, abruptamente y con gran estrepito, las luces se apagaron y el asensor se detuvo.

- ¡NO AHORA, ARU!

- Creo que nos quedamos atrapados....¿Que habra pasado? - dijo inocentemente Ivan sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¡¿Por que siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi, aru?!

- Calmate China...piensa en esto como una gran oportunidad...

- ¿Oportunidad para que,aru?- temblo el chino. Rusia acerco su rostro peligrosamente al del oriental.

- Para volverte uno conmigo, claro esta...

- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI, ARU!

Plan numero 3 para sacar a Herakles: **Fallido**

* * *

Herakles abrio los ojos, lentamente. Se incorporo sobre la superficie helada en la que se encontraba acostado, se desesperezo y miro a su alrededor.

- Mmm...vaya siesta que me tome ¿Donde estoy?

- ¡Esta vivo! - El tipo que practicaba las autopsias en la morgue se desmayo de la impresion.

* * *

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! - Francis no paraba de chillar como niña mientras ingresaban de urgencia al hospital.

- Aguante...¿señora?...Ya vamos a llegar – la calmaba el paramedico mientras empujaba su camilla a travez de los pasillos.

- ¡VEO LA LUUUUUUZ!

- Calmese...Ehhh..- dijo otro paramedico algo nervioso esta vez dirigiendose a Gilbert que acompañaba de cerca a la camilla - ¿Quien es usted?

- Ella es mi mujer – contesto Gilbert tomando la mano de Francis.

- ¿Mujer? Pero...señor...¿por que su esposa tiene pelos en el pecho? – Pregunto el paramedico confundido mientras miraba la abertura de la camisa de Francis.

- ¡POR QUE SOY FRANCESA Y NO ME DEPILO NI ME BAÑO AHORA DEJESE DE HACER PREGUNTAS Y SAQUEME AL CRIO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! - exclamo el frances fingiendo deseperacion y dolor mientras ingresaban a la sala de parto.

* * *

Kiku, ajeno a todo este escandalo, entro a la habitacion de Herakles en el decimo piso.

- ¿Herakles-san?

- _Ia, Kiku_ - exclamo Grecia, alegremente pero con voz somnolienta desde su cama – _Ti Kanís;_

- Bien, gracias...¿y tu? - el japones se acerco al griego y sento a los pies del colchon.

- _Kalá, efjaristo_...¿Que me paso?

- Te ...mmm..golpeaste en la cabeza – mintio Kiku sin mirara a Grecia a los ojos - ¿Recuerdas algo?

El helenico penso por un momento.

- Bueno...no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí, pero...de pronto estaba en esta cama de hospital y me sentia algo cansado...asi que decidi tomar una siesta...y cuando desperte, estaba acostado sobre una mesa de metal y había un medico desmayado junto a mi, hacia mucho frio...asi que regrese a mi habitacion y llegaste tu...

Kiku sonrio y luego se ruborizo.

- Me refiero a si recuerdas algo antes de recibir el golpe...

- Ahhh te referias a eso..- Herakles guardo silencio por unos segundos- Claro que lo recuerdo.

Grecia se levanto de la cama y se sento junto a Kiku, que intento por todos los medios esquivar su mirada, pero el griego no se lo permirio, pues tomo el rostro de Kiku entre sus manos y le susurro.

-_ Egó s' Agapo, Kiku..._(1)

Japon no necesitaba saber griego para interpretar esas palabras, su mirada lo decía todo. Acerco su rostro al de Herakles lentamente, sintiendo como su respiracion golpeando la piel de su rostro, ambos a escasos centimetros, ya podian sentir el suave y casi imperceptible rose de sus labios...

- ¡CORRE, FRANCIS!

Un grito desde el pasillo del hospital rompio el magico momento que se estaba gestando entre las dos naciones y ambos dieron vuelta la cabeza para ver como Prusia corria despavorido seguido de un desnudo Francis.

- ¡Oh por Kami-sama! - exclamo Kiku aun mas ruborizado tapandose los ojos. Herakles rio.

- No pasa nada Kiku, es solo Francia desnudo...

- ¡Es exactamente ese el problema! ¡Dile que se ponga algo! - Japon permanecia con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Grecia sonrio y arranco una de las sabanas de su camilla.

- ¡Ten, Francis!

El frances la recibio y se la coloco como si fuera una toga.

- _¡Merci, Herakles!_

Herakles descubrio los ojos de Kiku.

- ¿Vamos con ellos?

- ¿Com...? ¡Hera-chan! - exclamo el japones al ser levantado en brazos por Grecia, que salio corriendo a acompañar a Prusia y a Francia en su carrera.

- ¿Que les paso?

- Nos escarcelaron por algo de pornografia infaltil... que se yo, asi que fingimos que Francis iba a tener un bebe y cuando llegamos a la sala de parto, ¡paf! Le di una paliza genial a los paramedicos y ahora estamos escapando...- dijo Gilbert alegremente mientras salian del hospital y las cuatro naciones se dirigian velozmente hacia el hotel.

* * *

- Ni una palabra de lo que paso aquí ¿Entendido? - dijo Alemania mientras realizaban una nueva conferencia en el hotel donde se hospedaban.

Las demas naciones asintieron encantadas de acotar la medida.

- Pretenderemos que aquí no paso nada y nos olvidaremos del asunto. Ah, y no volveremos a pisar Las Vegas en unos 10 años, y nos alejaremos de cualquier lugar peligroso y impondremos una multa de 1000 dolares por vaso de alcohol que se beba. ¿Esta claro?

Nuevamente todos asintieron.

- No podemos dejar que incidentes como los de aquella noche vuelvan a repetirse ¿Okay? Tenemos que evitarlos a toda...

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los paises se dieron vuelta bruscamente al sentir un grito preocedente de la puerta de la sala. Prusia, Francia, Grecia y Japon se encontraban apoyados contra la pared, con aspecto cansado pero feliz.

- ¡Viva la Libertad! - exclamo Francia mientras se acercaba alegremente a su asiento habitual en la mesa de reuniones.

- ¿COMO DEMONIOS ESCAPASTE DE LA CARCEL? - grito Inglaterra sin dar credito a lo que veian sus ojos.

- _C'est a secret_ ...- murmuro el frances al oido de Arthur. Alfred, por alguna extraña razon, gruño por lo bajo.

- ¡Somo geniales! - celebro Prusia mientras se sentaba junto a Alemania.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? - le espeto el rubio – Esta es una reunion de paises...

- Lo se...¿No crees que este es el momento indicado para volver a alzar a la genial Prusia como nacion nuevamente? ¡Conquistaremos el mundo de nuevo! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Todos temblaron.

- ¿Por que no nos relajamos y vemos la tele un rato? - sugirio Alfred mientras apuntaba con el control remoto a un armario gigante que estaba contra la pared. De inmediato las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un televisor pantalla plana de chorrocientasmil pulgadas.

- ¡Si! ¡Veamos la tele~! ¿Tienes el canal de la pasta? - pregunto Feliciano consultando la guia de canales.

- Yo preferiria aquel canal donde ponen Opera las 24 horas del dia – opino Austria, obviamente.

- ¡Naaaah! ¡Veamos una pelicula! - dijo Alfred cambiando los canales hasta llegar a uno en el que estaban dando "Titanic" - Awww...¡esta es buena!

Las naciones femeninas suspiraron al ver a Leonardo Di Caprio en la pantalla gigante.

- Esto...es muy romantico...- murmuro Ludwig mientras sus mejillas se enrojecian.

- A mi me gusta, Doitsu~ - Italia se aferro del brazo de alemania - _Every night in my dreams....I see you...I feel You..._

- ¿Por que estas peliculas siempre me hacen llorar? - dijo Francia mientras se secaba las algrimas con el pañuelo. A su lado, sorpresivamente, Prusia hacia lo mismo.

- ¿No te parece que este es un buen momento para acurrucarnos, Lovi-Love? - susurro España al oido del Italiano, provocando que este y su silla se alejaran de el por lo menos a tres metros de distancia – Huye todo lo que quieras, Lovi...ya volveras...

Alfred parecia muy concentrado en la pantalla, pero Inglaterra no. El britanico miraba el rostro del americano de tanto en tanto, notoriamente sonrojado y nervioso. ¿Por que le había dolido tanto que Alfred le dijera que todo había sido una mentira?. Arthur apreto sus puños con fuerza bajo la mesa. Quizás era hora de admitir, que despues de todo este tiempo, el había comenzado a querer a America...no, no lo queria, _lo amaba_. Era duro aceptarlo, pero era mas duro saber que su antigua colonia no sentia lo mismo por el.

Una mano hizo contacto con la suya por debajo de la mesa y Arthur dio un respingo, miro a su derecha y ahi estaba Alfred sonriendole. El menor entrelazo sus dedos con los del britanico y sostuvo su mano fuertemente. Arthur no hizo mas que ruborizarse y tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los azules ojos del americano, pero era extremadamente dificil.

- ¡Nos Casamos! - grito alguien repentinamente quitando la atencion de todos de la pelicula.

En la puerta estaba Ivan Braginski, sosteniendo un papel con una mano y con la otra, el brazo de Wang Yao...o mejor dicho... Yao Braginski.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? - gritaron todos los presentes.

- Yao acepto volverse uno conmigo ¿No es asi, Yao? - el Ruso parecia radiente mientras les mostraba a todos los anillos.

- ¡Yo no acepte nada, aru! ¡Fue contra mi volutad, aru! ¡Salvenme, aru! - gritaba el chino atrapado entre los brazos de Ivan.

Kiku rio bajito. China lo miro sorprendido a el y luego a Grecia que estaba a su lado, abrazandolo.

- ¡Grecia! ¡Pe...Pero...tu...¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI, ARU?!

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo? - el griego se apunto a si mismo confundido – Ahhh, bueno...Me golpee en la cabeza y termine en el hospital...y una vez alli decidi tomar una siesta...despues no se por que...termine en lo que parecia una morgue...asi que me devolvi a mi habitacion...

El joven se inclino hacia atrás y agrego.

- Me duele un poco la espalda.

La mandibula de Yao llego hasta el piso.

- Tiene el sueño algo pesado ¿no crees Yao?...¿Yao? - dijo Rusia mientras miraba como el Chino se hacia bolita en el piso - ¿Yao?

En la habitacion se formo un silencio sepulcral que se rompio con un grito repentino de Feliciano.

- ¡Mira Doitsu! ¡Estamos en la tele!

Todos miraron directo a la pantalla. Donde antes se estaba exhibiendo "Titanic" ahora había un Extra del Noticiero.

- Interrumpimos la transmision de esta pelicula para mostrarles unas imagenes que nos acaban de llegar desde un informante anonimo. - dijo conductor del programa - Fueron tomadas hace dos dias en el Caesar's Palace de las Vegas y en estas podemos ver a varias naciones borrachas y en vergonzosas circunstancias. Por el calibre de las imagenes que veran a continuacion, les recomendamos alejar a sus niños del televisor.

Los rostros de los paises en al conferencia se tornaban cada vez mas rojos conforme sus imagenes comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla en las circunstancias mas vergonzosas.

Lo peor era que el que había grabado eso no solo se conformo con grabar lo sucedido en el bar del casino, si no que tambien lo que paso en las habitaciones.

- ¡JAPON! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver como Kiku y Grecia...ehh...bueno...ustedes entienden. El pequeño japones se hundio en su asiento y su cabeza desaparecio bajo la mesa.

- ¡WEST! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - rio Gilbert - ¡No sabia que te gustaba ser maso! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Todas las miradas esta vez se dirigian a Ludwig que no hayaba la hora de salir de ahi y pegarse un tiro en la cabeza. Pero tuvo su venganza minutos mas tarde.

- ¡Ja! ¡Vaya! Y resulta que ahora soy tio ¿Por que no me habian contado? - dijo el rubio, burlonamente apuntando a Francia y Prusia, que trataba de mantenerse _"awsome"_ a pesar de la vergonzosa situacion mientras mostraban sus imagenes escapando de la carcel con un "embarazado" Fances.

- _¡Ou La la!_ England~..- se burlo Francis, repentinamente olvidandose de su propia verguenza, viendo las escenas comprometedoras de Arthur y Alfred mientras estos dos tenian muecas de horror en el rostro - Ahora veo de que se trata esa "Special Relationship" que tiene ustedes dos~...

Y asi pasaron las imagenes, Polonia y Lituania en una bodega, España y Lovino en los baños, Turquia abusando de Egipto en la azotea e incluso Corea cumpliendo el sueño de su vida invadiendo los pechos de Ucrania. Todos estaban expuestos y atrapados con las manos en la masa...por television nacional...e internacional.

De inmediatos sus celulares comenzaron a sonar. Oh no, los jefes se habian enterado.

* * *

Alemania se aclaro la garganta.

- Bueno, luego de...nuestra vergonzosa exposicion publica. Es hora de retirarnos de aquí (para no volver) y decidir el lugar de nuestra proxima reunion.

Habian un ambiente tenso en la sala.

- Yo podria ser la proxima sede – sugirio Canada.

- Insisto en que la hagamos en Francia, _mon amour~_ - dijo Francis.

- ¡¿Para que nos pase esto de nuevo?! _¡No, hell, no!_ - exclamo Arthur.

- En mi casa las leyes no son tan flexibles, Iggy. Aunque no puedo asegurarte nada con respecto al sexo...no hay ley que maneje tu lujuria, _mon cher_

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede...

- ¿Y si la hacemos en mi casa? - sugirio Hungria, bastante alegre.

- Se a donde quieres llegar con esto, Elizaveta – le dijo Roderich – Pero creo que ya tuvimos suficiente con nuestra aparicion por tv. Un film porno no nos vendria mucho mejor...

- Podemos hacerla en Turquia...

- ¡NOO! - exclamaron todos.

- ¿Que tal en Rusia?

- ¡NOOOOOOO! - volvieron a gritar las demas naciones.

- ¿Por que sera que nunca quieren ir a nuestras casa? - le pregunto Sadik a Ivan y este nego con la cabeza.

- No lo se, amigo mio...

- Podriamos realizarla en Egipto, pero el hotel les costara unos 1000 dolares la noche, mas el precio de la comida, el servicio de lavanderia, tambien les cobraremos las almohadas que usen y el aire que respiren...Auque si quieren comprar el hotel yo...- dijo Gupta tranquilamente sacando cuentas.

- ¿Por que sera que este tipo siempre quiere vendernos todo? - pregunto Alemania masajeandose las sienes como siempre hacia en cada conferencia.

- Yo podria ser la siguente sede...

- ¿Que tal tu, Japon?

- Ya les dije...Convencion de anime, evento importante, no lo pospondre. Ademas debo realizar la limpieza de mi casa...estare muy ocupado.

- ¿Y tu Grecia?

- ¿Ah? - dijo el joven despertando de su quinta siesta durante la conferencia – Ehhh Si turquia va yo no hago nada, lo siento...

- Y dele...¡No se que problema tiene este conmigo! - exclamo el Turco fingiendo inociencia..

- Yo y m' e'posa no pode'os ...no' vam's de luna de miel...- Finlandia iba a objetar pero Berwarld lo detuvo – Anillo.

Tino suspiro

- Supongo que tiene razon.

- ¿Que tal tu, Gilbert? - propuso Alemania, provocando que todos lo miraran impactados – Deberias organizar una conferencia ya que quieres volver a ser una nacion...

- Lo siento, estamos ocupados organizando La Dominacion Universal...Digo...la Tercera Guerra mundial...digo...ehh ...Haciendo galletitas para todos – sonrio el prusiano. Todos se alejaron de el.

- ¿Sabian que las galletitas que hace Prusia fueron creadas en Corea?

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede...

- Esto se esta saliendo de contro otra vez...- se lamento Inglaterra.

- ¡PAAAAAASTAAAAAAA~!

- Siento un ligero Deja-vu...- susurro para si mismo, Austria.

- En America hay un lugar donde...

- ¡NOOOO!- gritaron todos interrumpiendo la sugerencia de Alfred.

- Ay...bueno...pero no se enojen...

- Yo podria ser la siguiente sede...

- ¡Ya se donde puede ser! - Elizaveta se levanto abruptamente de su asiento. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

- ¡¿ES QUE NADIE VA A ESCUCHARME?!- grito Canada - ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE YO PODRIA....!

- ¿Cual es tu idea, Hungria?- pregunto Suiza.

- Me rindo – murmuro frustrado, Matthew.

- Lo tengo – dijo la hungara -Conozco el lugar prefecto para nuestra proxima reunion...

* * *

- ¡Ajajajajajajaja! ¡La neta es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar! - Mexico lanzaba los billetes por el aire con alegria.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esos estupidos nunca sabran que les paso! - Venezuela parecia acariciarse con el dinero.

- Definitivamente venderle esos videos a la televisora fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer ¡Adios Crisis! - Peru abrio los ojos de par en par – ¡Podre tener una zampoña de ORO! Y Quizás ahora pueda comprarle MI pedazo de mar a Chile.

- Hablando de el..¿Donde se metieron con Argentina?

- No quieres saber...- susurro Venezuela y los otros dos asintieron.

* * *

- Bueno...¿Turquia?

- ¡Presente!

- Y...¿Ucrania?

- Presente...

Ludwig termino de pasar lista y tomo su asiento en el bus junto a Italia.

- Jurame que no me dejaras volver a las Vegas jamas...- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana con aire abatido.

- Como tu digas, Doitsu~- el Italiano le sonrio y se acurruco en su pecho – Que tengas buen viaje.

- Tu igual, Italia – el aleman acaricio los cabellos cobrizos de Feliciano y este cayo dormido de inmediato.

- ¿No vas a sentarte conmigo, Inglaterra? - pregunto Francia mientras seguia a Arthur a travez del pasillo del bus.

- No...tu mejor sientate con tu "esposo" - rio el ingles y fue a tomar su asiento junto a Alfred.- Hola...

- Hola – lo saludo de vuelta el Americano - ¿No te sentabas con Francia?

- Ahhh...si pero le dije que fuera con su esposo...¿Y donde esta Kiku?

Alfred sonrio maliciosamente.

- ¿_Pussycat_ Kiku? Esta alla atrás con su _"Pussycat _Herakles_"..._

* * *

-

¿No tiene sueño, Herakles-san? - pregunto el Japones mirando a su compañero de asiento.

- Para nada – sonrio el griego – No quiero dormirme...no ahora...

- ¿Por que seria eso?

_- _Por que...quiero mirarte el resto del camino...quiero saber que estas aquí...- Karpusi cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo – que esto no es un sueño...

- Pues no lo es, Herakles-san...Yo estoy aquí...con usted – Japon se inclino sobre su asiento y con suavidad poso sus labios sobre los del griego. Herakles tomo el rostro de Kiku entre sus manos y le regreso el beso. El japones en un principio, exhalo un grito ahogado por la sorpresa pero luego enredo sus dedos en el cabello desordenado del griego, acercandolo a el, apegando sus cuerpos.

- Hera-chan...- suspiro Japon en medio del beso.

Era perfecto, el beso, la sensacion, el tener a Herakles tan cerca. El japones se olvidaba del decoro y de sus modales y solo se preocupaba de captar cada escencia de lo que era Grecia. Se acababan las confusiones, las dudas. Por fin todo estaba claro en la mente de Kiku.

- ¡Dejenme entrar! ¡Soy una nacion! - Sealand forcejeaba con el chofer para entrar en el bus. Cuando finalmente lo consigio todas las demas naciones (menos Japon y Grecia que seguian muy enfrascados en "lo suyo") que lo miraron extrañados.

- ¡Sealand! ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Alemania.

- ¡Ire a la siguiente conferencia, claro! ¡Soy una nacion! - dijo el pequeño tomando asiento en un puesto vacio.

- Un momento...Si Sealand y Prusia estan aquí...significa que hay dos puestos vacios...¿Quienes no vinieron? - Austria miro a su alrededor.

- No parece faltar nadie – dijo Francia y se acomodo en su lugar mientras el bus comenzaba a partir – relajate por una vez tu vida, Rode, _amour~_

* * *

- ¡No me dejen aquí otra vez! ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor!

Canada corria tras el bus desesperado nuevamente. No podia ser....no otra vez...¿Por que siempre se olvidaban de el?

- Esto es el colmo, en serio. Arg...me rindo, supongo que me quedare solo otra vez...

- No vas a estar solo.

Canada miro hacia atrás al sentir como algo tomaba su hombro. Ahi estaba Seychelles, sonriendole, con su bronceada y pequeña mano sujetandolo.

- Yo me quedare contigo. - dijo la joven y se lanzo a los brazos del canadiense. El muchacho la abrazo y le dedico un inocente beso.

- Gracias, Sey...- Matthew se ruborizo y tomo la mano de la africana con dulzura.

- Ven...No nos quedemos aquí...¡Vamos a disfrutar de las Vegas! - la niña sonrio abiertamente y junto a Matt, las dos naciones se internaron nuevamente en la ciudad del pecado.

* * *

- ¡Ivan! ...¡IVAN! ¡No te escapes de mi! ¡Esposo mio! - Natasha caminaba sin rumbo aun con su cuchilla en la mano buscando a Rusia.

- ¿Donde estas, hermano? ¡Estoy perdida, amor! ¡Ven a buscarme!

Bierlorusia miro a su alrededor. La mujer no tenia la mas minima idea de a donde ir. No parecia haber nada mas que el arido paisaje del desierto de Nevada. Una serpiente se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente.

- ¿Por que me miras..asi? ¡Alejate de mi! ¡Noooooo! - la chica comenzo a correr y el reptil se lanzo directo a su pierna - ¡NOOOOO!

Quizás...iba a morir ahi.

- ¡IVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

- Bueno...¡Adios a las Vegas! - exclamo Alfred y se estiro en su asiento – Deberiamos volver de nuevo ¿no?

- ¡Estas loco! - le espeto Arthur – ¿despues de todos los problemas que tuvimos...tu quieres volver?

- _¿Why not?_ No me niegues que fue divertido...- Alfred enterro un dedo en una de las mejillas de Inglaterra – Sabes que te gusto.

- ¡Que no! - el britanico se cruzo de brazos molesto y miro al resto de los pasajeros – Al parecer todos estan dormidos...

El americano sonrio maliciosamente.

- Mejor aun ¿No?

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Kirkland, volviendo su mirada a su compañero de asiento, que para su sorpresa, ahora se encontraba a escasos centimetros de su rostro.

- Dime la verdad...¿En serio ese beso no fue real?

- Ahhh..eh...yo...._¡Get away from me, you bloddy git!_ - exclamo Arthur, pero Alfred lo silencio poniendole un dedo en la boca.

- Vamos...admite que me amas, que no te arrepientes de lo que hicimos...y que soy tu heroe.

- Callate...

- Vamos, Iggy...- Alfred se acerco aun mas al mayor – no seas obstinado...

- Mira quien lo dice...- dijo el ingles intentando apartar su rostro del menor, pero este no se lo permitio. America tomo el rostro de su compañero y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Solo dime la verdad.

Un largo minuto de silencio cayo sobre ellos.

- ¿Es verdad que no me amas? - dijo finalmente el britanico tomando por sorpresa a su antigua colonia.

- ¿Qu...Que?

- Eso...¿De verdad no me amas?. Por que...yo...

Alfred suspiro y sonrio.

- Como puedes creer eso, idiota...¿No te he dado ya suficientes señales?...Si no te amara...estaria totalmente arrepentido de todo lo que paso entre nosotros...

- ¿Ah?

- Y no me arrepiento de nada...quizas ya no seamos marido y mujer pero...eso no quita el hecho de que me sienta tuyo de alguna manera...

Arthur abrio los ojos de par en par mientras veia como America se acercaba mas y mas, para finalmente juntar sus labios con los del ingles. Inglaterra cedio suavemente, entregandose a las caricias del menor que lo tenia fuertemente atrapado entre sus brazos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perderlo. El britanico le devolvio el abrazo, enredando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos dorados de Alfred.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Arthur apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del americano.

- Lo que pasa en las Vegas...- susurro el mayor.

- Se queda en las Vegas...- completo America y sonrio, mientras sentia el peso de las dos sortijas doradas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alfred acaricio los cabellos de un dormido Arthur mientras pensaba que este seria un placentero viaje hasta Ibiza (2), la nueva sede de la Conferencia Mundial.

* * *

Hungria estaba en el baño del bus, sonriendo mientras realizaba una llamada a su celular.

- ¿Alo? ¿Venezuela? Soy yo, Hungria...Veo que usaron las grabaciones....no, de nada, fue un placer. Todo sea por salir de la Crisis...Pronto te tendre mas material...Ahora nos vamos a Ibiza, España , asi que preparense para una bomba...jajajajaja

Elizaveta corto la llamada y salio del baño.

Su plan para meterlos a todos en una fiesta Gay en Ibiza...marchaba a la perfeccion

.

**F . i . n **

* * *

(1) Algunas palabras en griego que use durante el Fic. En realidad de griego se la nada misma, se la pronunciacion de cada letra y solo algunas expresiones utiles que aprendi por internet hace algun tiempo en mi obsecion por el personaje de Herakles:

_**Ia, Kiku**_: Hola, Kiku

_**Ti Kanís;**_: ¿Como estas? (Los griegos usan el punto y coma [ ; ] como signo de interrogacion...raro xD)

_**Kalá, efjaristo...**_: Bien, gracias

_**Egó S' Agapo, Kiku...**_: Te amo, Kiku (El pronombre _Ego_ [yo] lo utilice para darle enfasis a la frase, generalmente no es necesario usarlo o eso me dijo internet xD)

(2) Ibiza en una ciudad ubicada en España conocido por su salvaje vida nocturna y la gran cantidad de turistas gays que se reunen alli. Imaginense...el lugar favorito de Hungria xD

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Y llegamos al final! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Gracias nuevamente a todos los que leyeron, dejaron reviews y me dejaron a mi y a la historia en sus alertas, no pense que a alguien le gustara el fic por que realmente nunca había escrito algo de humor y ademas es mi primer fic de Hetalia. Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo esta aventura y prometo subir mas historias (si ustedes quieren claro) Por que hay que aumentar la cantidad de fanfics en español de Hetalia! Las veo en el proximo fic!


End file.
